The Ballad of Spyro III: Neo Genesis
by Jamester0091
Summary: 200 years after the events with Oumi Jia, a new purple dragon enters the world, but into a world much different than it was before. And born into an environment that has left her with no knowledge of her own significance.
1. A New Beginning

Amaya never understood why she got funny looks everywhere she went, She hated it, she hated being the center of attention, there was nothing special about her. So she tended to stay away from everyone. At school she always sat at the back of the classroom so no one could stare, and when the other children asked her to play she shunned them with cold indifference. She was happiest when she was alone.

One night the sky was unusually filled with aurora, so she decided to go out. Her parents didn't care that she would be out so late, they never cared. So she announced she was leaving and stepped out into the bitter cold of summer.

Amaya lived at Neo Midnight, in class they had told her of an ancient city that rested on top of the neighboring mountain. Amaya found that hard to believe considering the sheer height of it. They had also told them how an evil dragon had destroyed the entire city at the start of some war… but Amaya didn't pay attention after that. All she knew was her home had been built to replace it, and it held the northern Dragon Temple.

As she walked through the empty alleyways towards the outskirts and the wall, she stopped and stared at the stars. _**Why do they treat me so special? I'm not that pretty, I'm not smart, heck, the only thing special about me are my purple scales…**_

Amaya hated her scale color. Unlike other dragons, her color was a shade of purple, with a light green underbelly and wings. She'd never seen any other dragon like her before, and it didn't help that at 14 years old she still hadn't learned her element. She didn't even know what it was... Everyone always stared at her scales when all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Hey! Twerp!"

Amaya sighed and turned around. "Frost, I don't want to deal with your-" Amaya stopped as she looked around her, In addition to Frost; a classmate who had never liked her, there were a total of five other dragons of various elements.

"Meet my freinds." Frost said.

Frowning, Amaya camly said "And who are these?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember us." One said, an electricity dragoness.

"Yeah," said another, an earth dragon. "All we wanted was to be your friend, and you treated us like dirt!"

"We're sick of you and your meanness, so we're going to show you what it feels like to be hurt." A fire dragon said.

Amaya turned to the last one, a gray dragoness. "And you?"

She shrugged. "I just don't like you."

"So what?" Amaya asked. "What's your plan?" In response they all started to walk towards her, boxing her in.

Sighing again, she got down into a crouch. The earth dragoness attacked first, leaping at Amaya, who leapt backwards, pouncing forwards the second she touched down and taking the surprised dragoness off guard and knocking her to the ground.

Next two more attacked at once, Amaya smiled and leapt high into the air, laughing as their heads collided with a crack. On her way down she used their skulls to break her fall, shoving their faces into the cold dirt. Stepping away she grinned at their groans.

Turning to Frost, she said "Haven't you told your goons what it's like fighting me?"

Frost smiled. "It must have slipped my mind."

"Well don't think I'll be so easy." The gray dragoness said. As she spoke, he body seemed to become coated in a dark gray metal, until her entire body was made of metal.

Amaya smiled. "Finally, a challenge." She leapt at the steel dragoness, who simply stood there. When Amaya collided it was like tackling a wall. She mentally berated herself. _**Of course she'd be heavy, her element's steel!**_

A second later the dragoness spun around, slapping Amaya with her metal tail and sending her sprawling. The dragoness walked up to her and rose her paw, ready to strike. Amaya looked away, grimacing, then suddenly looked past her opponent. "What the?"

The second her opponent looked, Amaya spun in the dirt, using her tail to sweep the dragoness off her feet, she fell to the ground with a heavy clang, and tried to get up, only to find Amaya on top of her, grinning.

"Can't get up, can you?" Amaya said.

"Ergh! Get off!" The dragoness groaned, struggling to overcome both her own weight and Amayas.

"Heh, your body's heavy enough without me on top."

"We'll see." She retorted, reverting to her normal form, but the second she had changed back, a firm smack from Amayas paw to the side of her head knocked her out cold.

"One left." She said, turning to Frost.

Frost smiled. "I've gotten better Twerp, you won't beat me this time."

"We'll see. I always kick your butt" Amaya said, and circled around Frost, who simply watched. When Amaya had gotten behind Frost, she leapt, Frost turned his head, spraying out a stream of icy air.

Flapping her wings, she juked to the side, avoiding the debilitating blast, and touched dirt, closing the distance in a second bound. Frost then swung around, his tail covered in glowing ice. Amaya had seen this a dozen times and leapt high into the air again, arcing down to strike from above.

Just as she was about to get in striking range, Frost curled up, then flared open his wings, a blast wave of icy energy traveling in every direction.

She dropped like a stone at his feet, her legs giving out as soon as she landed. She tried to move but found the cold had made her body sluggish. She looked up at Frost, and with a heavy slur, said "When dija…lan tha?"

Frost grinned. "I've been practicing. You would know if you weren't so shut up in your little corner of the training room during class. The guardians thought I was so good, Pritsua herself is teaching me." Then he turned and walked away. "I'll let someone know you're out here. Be careful, the winters coming!" He said, laughing.

As she watched Frost turn the corner and vanish, through a fogged mind, Amaya thought _**I… I have to learn my element too…**_


	2. Monotony

As she watched Frost turn the corner and vanish, through a fogged mind, Amaya thought _**I… I have to learn my element too…**_

Not long after she was found by a group of adults. One of them, a stern looking fire dragon went to her and began breathing warm air on her to warm her back up, reversing the effects of Frost's attack. While this happened, the others tended to the other children.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" the fire dragon said.

Amaya looked in the other dragon. Knowing Frost, he'd probably have said she started it to get away scott free, yet here was this dragon giving her the special treatment, just like everyone else.

"Amaya!" The fire dragon barked, causing Amaya to flinch and look up.

"Answer my question now. What happened to those children?" the dragon asked harshly.

"I didn't start it, ok?" Amaya said. "They all jumped me at once."

"This is hard to believe Amaya, given your track record of starting fights."

This was true, sometimes Amaya would overhear people talking about her behind her back, and she always made sure they knew how she felt about it.

"Well this time they started it."

The fire dragon was about to say something when the steel dragoness came to and sat up, groaning. "Ergh… Blast that Frost, why didn't he tell us she could fight before jumping her..." She trailed off as she realized who she was talking in front of.

"I see." The fire dragon said. "Amaya, I apologize for not believing you. We'll get this sorted out. You can go home now, and you may not go anywhere else."

"Who do you think you are my parents?" Amaya retorted, which caused the dragon to glare at her.

"You will learn to hold that tongue." He growled. "My name is Mormaren, and you would do well to remember it." Another dragon, this one earth looked at the steel dragoness. "Come on, we'll deal with you in a moment." The dragoness got up slowly and followed the adults, looking back at Amaya with a face that told her this wasn't over.

00000

After a cold walk home that felt a lot longer than it was, Amaya opened the door to her home in the new section of town. Her parents were in the main room, listening to the music player.

"Mom, Dad, Frost and the others jumped me while I was out."

Her mother, a white fire dragon turned around. "Were you hurt?"

"Well, no. But Frost hit me with-

But before she could finish her mother turned back around. Amaya had learned over time this meant she was no longer listening. Sighing, Amaya walked to her room and shut the door behind her.

Turning around, she hit the switch on the floor. With a mild buzzing, a glass ball in the ceiling started to glow with a warm yellow light, suffusing her room with simulated candlelight. She didn't know how it worked, something about the using finding chemicals in nature that made the same kind of energy as an electricity dragon. But as long as it came on when she needed it, Amaya didn't care about the specifics.

Amayas room was simple. She didn't have many belongings, as a hatchling she had a few toys that she played with constantly, trying to pretend she were somewhere else. These toys now sat on the top shelf of her bookcase, the only things she had kept from her past.

Her bookshelf was the most prominent feature in the room, it was filled with books and scrolls about fairy tails, stories ranging from dragons flying to the moon and meeting creatures who lived there, to the humans whose greed ultimately destroyed themselves. Admittedly she had only gotten these books because she "forgot" to return them to the library, but they were so old nobody had even noticed. The fairy tales however, had started to collect dust; forgotten in favor of the newest books she had gotten. These tomes described faraway lands and places. Desert battlegrounds, volcanic plains, glittering forests, silver rivers, and huge cities.

Amaya walked over and picked one of these books up, her newest addition and walked to her bed, a large cushion set up in the brightest corner of the room, and lay down curled into the corner, and flipped to where she had left off. The chapter was describing what was described only as "The War" and described how some evil dragon had tried to destroy the world, and was stopped by some dragon her age named "Spyro".

Yawning, she flipped a few pages ahead. She had enough of fighting for today without reading about someone else fighting. She eventually found a chapter labeled "The Dark Master". It had no picture, none of these books did. Which was one reason she had kept the fairy tale books, but the passage had caught her eye, and she began to read.

"The Dark Master, as he is now known, once went by a different name. He was a dragon named "Malefor" and lived along with the Ancestors themselves.

Unlike other dragons of the time, Malefor was more powerful than anyone before. He alone seemed to possess the ability to master every element. The guardians of the time took him under their wings and taught him everything they knew. Soon his power rivaled that of the Ancestors, at which time they began to take notice.

They came to the temple and watched Malefor interact with the other dragons. After watching him for a time, they began to see how fast his growth was, with training his power seemed to have no limit. In fear of Malefors might, exiled him under pain of death.

Malefor, who had done nothing wrong, felt betrayed by the Ancestors, the first dragons. Yet for all their wisdom they failed to see the consequences of their actions.

In his rage, he turned to the Apes, who had long had a standing grudge with the dragons, and convinced them to follow him as an army. And began the war…."

Again, Amaya stopped reading at the mention of fighting. Closing the book, she got up and went to the light switch, moving a small lever next to it; she heard steam hiss through the pipes that spider-webbed the walls, beginning to fill her room with heat. She then turned the light off and went to sleep.

00000

The next morning the clockwork alarm started ringing, signaling the morning had come. After she had shut it off and stretched she headed down to the kitchen. As usual her parents were still asleep, but Amaya didn't mind. This was how it's always been. She had a light breakfast and headed off to school.

Amaya hated school, but it was one of the few things her parents would get on her about. As she neared the large temple in the center of town she began to hear the familiarly annoying sound of children chattering.

Amaya took the quickest path through the crowd of children and headed straight for the front doors, making it through without incident. Making good time to her classroom she entered and smiled, seeing the empty room. The last thing she wanted was to be the second to arrive and have to be the sole focus of whoever got here before her. So she headed straight for the back and sat in the corner, and waited for class to start.

Class that day had consisted of lessons about technology. How not too long ago people had still used fire and coal as a primary fuel source. But some cheetah archeologists had discovered some kind of underground chamber that had belonged to some ancient race. Inside they had found an odd collection of artifacts, most had aged into oblivion, but some objects were in good enough condition that after being studied, the cheetahs had reverse engineered the ancient technology, which mainly consisted of a "generator" that supplied the energy for the lights, and harnessing steam power for various purposes. Apparently they were even now working on a steam powered wagon that could transport goods with no effort on the drivers' part. But this about all Amaya could stand before dipping her head and taking a nap.

Afterwards was physical education. That day they were going to play a ball game that involved hitting the ball into the other teams net using no part of your body but your tail.

Amaya hated sports, not that she was bad, but it forced her to play with other children. The teachers on the other hand, "encouraged" the other students to play with her, and by encouraging, they bribed them with A's for the day.

But still, Amaya was chosen last, and when the game started, she was the goal keeper, which suited her fine, all she had to do was stop the ball.

When the crowd of children started coming her way, she noticed the one with the ball was that steel dragoness from last night.

Amaya took a defensive stance, ready to jump wherever the ball was hit, but the dragoness swung in a 360, coating the tip of her tail in metal before pelting the ball straight at Amaya.

The ball hit with such force that Amaya was thrown backwards into the net. Immediately the teacher rushed out. "What happened here?" He shouted.

"Sorry." The dragoness said. "I let that one get away from me."

"Go help Amaya up." The teacher said. The dragoness snorted and trotted over to Amaya, reaching to help her to her feet.

As Amaya regained her balance, she heard in her ear "I got grounded because of you, no one gets away with that, purple or not. No. One."

"Who are you?" Amaya growled.

"The name's Palatinae, and I'll make you regret you ever crossed me." She said.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Amaya countered.

Walking away, Palatinae said "You may not now, but you will. Trust me."

Amaya stood there and watched her resume the field, wondering what she had meant by "purple or not".

00000

Later that day during lunch, Amaya got her tray of food and went to sit in the corner. Not a minute after she had taken her seat she heard a voice behind her.

"You're in my seat."

Amaya turned around to see Palatinae standing behind her, looking even less happy than she had been in PE.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amaya said. "I sit here every day."

"Not today you don't." Palatinae said, swiping Amayas food off the table.

Amaya immediately stood up. "Hey! I was eating!"

"Then take your SEAT!" Palatinae yelled, emphasizing the last word by shoving Amaya to the floor.

Growling, Amaya glared at the steel dragoness, who had coated herself in metal again. Amaya swept her tail at the dragoness's legs again, but Palatinae jumped over it and landed on Amaya with enough force to knock the wind out of her. She tried to breathe, but the weight on her chest was too much. She began to feel dizzy when Palatinae raised her paw, which had begun to morph, growing into a long steel spike. "I told you to be afraid…"

Amaya closed her eyes, waiting for the worst, when suddenly there was a loud roar and the weight was gone. Cracking her eyes open, her vision was blurry, but as it began to clear the blue blur in front of her sharpened into Frosts back, he was crouched in front of Amaya, fog pouring from the corners of his mouth, on the ground next him lay Palatinae.

"That's enough." Frost growled. "It's one thing having a bit of fun, but you were going too far."

"No!" Palatinae shouted, scrambling to her feet and launching herself at Amaya. Frost however, grabbed her steel-coated neck in his mouth and swung around, throwing her away from him, and following up with a glowing white orb of energy that shot from his mouth, hitting Palatinae mid-fall. When she hit the ground, her body was immediately coated in a layer of ice. The layer of metal coating her body quickly faded.

Getting to her feet, Amaya looked from Palatinae, to Frost. "Th-thanks…" She mumbled

"Can it Twerp." Frost said. I know how you hate friends, and don't worry, I'm not your friend. If she hadn't gone for that finishing move, I would have stood by with everyone else and watched her beat the snot out of you." Before Amaya could say anything, Frost had disappeared into the crowd. Not long after, the teachers managed to break through the wall of children. Seeing the fight was over, they began chipping Palatinae free and asking what happened. But by that time Amaya had also vanished into the crowd.

Amaya decided to leave, she didn't care if her parents yelled, at least then they would pay attention to her. She decided to fly outside the city and go to her spot for a while, so spreading her wings, she took off, passing through the one-way barrier that protected the city from who knows what. She then angled south, and flew to the edge of the plateau.

After reaching the lip, she hovered and stared down. The mountain she lived on stretched an amazing five miles into the sky, It was called the midnight temple for the reason that even at midday, the thin sky was black as night, even though the sun still shined bright, stars could still be seen in the deep blue sky. She looked back towards the city, with its tails of steam rising into the sky from copper chimneys.

Turning back to the sheer drop before her, she spotted her spot, an outcropping about two hundred feet down with a small cave going into the mountain. Gliding down, she lay down and stared out at the cloudscape far below. Because of the cold air, all around, steam drifting from the city above, and warmer air from the south meeting the cold north-ocean air, the mountains were constantly ringed with cloud cover. It never rained this high, and she had only heard what it was like. She stared down at the clouds and wondered what lay below them, she wondered how far away Warfang was, or if the plants really grew a hundred feet tall like the books described.

She sat there for the longest time, imagining being somewhere, anywhere but here. Somewhere she could just be normal, and not have to deal with all the attention. Eventually she drifted to sleep, and dreamed of faraway lands from ancient books.


	3. Reminiscence

"Amaya…"

"Amaya… wake up Amaya."

Amaya cracked open an eye "Gurgh… wha?" Slowly her thoughts came back to her. She had fallen asleep. But she was still so tired, she closed her eyes again. "Five more minutes mom…" she mumbled

"If you go to sleep you'll die." The voice said.

"What're you talking about?" Amaya mumbled. Opening her eyes again, she notice the dragon before her was Frost. She got up, surprised by his presence. "Frost! Uh… what're you doing here?"

"Saving your butt again it would seem, now get up."

Amaya put her legs underneath her, but she couldn't seem to shake the extreme lethargy. It felt like she could pass out from exhaustion at any moment. "Ugh… why am I so tired?" She asked.

"Because, you were an idiot as usual and went to sleep on a cliff ledge in sub-freezing temperatures. You have hypothermia, and if you go back to sleep, your body will shut down and you wont wake up."

Now that he mentioned it, she DID feel cold, but it was the kind of cold you feel by standing next to a window in winter, like it was disconnected. Curiously she reached down and picked up a rock in her claws… or tried to, she couldn't move her claws at all, and she couldn't feel the rock. _**Okay, well THAT's not good…**_ she thought to herself. She tried to unfurl her wings, but was met with resistance, looking back, she saw a layer of frost had frozen her wings to her side, if she pulled anymore, she'd tear her wings. With panic starting to creep up on her, her eyes darted around for a way up the cliff, but there were none. Whipping her head around, she looked at Frost. "I can't fly, What do I do?"

Sighing, Frost beckoned her over. Shuffling her paws, she made her way over to Frost, who had went inside the small cave. When she had entered, Frost opened his mouth, and a white stream of air came out, creating a thick wall of ice, sealing them inside. Groaning, Frost said "This is NOT how I wanted to spend my morning…"

"What'd you do?" Amaya shrieked. "We're trapped!"

"Amaya, relax. Your brains not working right, and you're panicking. The ice keeps us inside, but it keeps the cold outside. With the size of this cave, it'll get a little warmer in here soon." Amaya stopped. Warm did sound good.

Frost went and sat by the ice and smirked. "Still cant use an element?"

"Shuddup." Amaya said through a mouth with a numb tongue. Frost just laughed.

"Poor little Ammy, you're a sad sight, Can't even use a single element, and close to death, stuck in a cave with another civilized dragon. This must be how you imagine hell, isn't it?"

"I said shuddup!" Amaya yelled, reaching out and striking Frost, who blocked her paw with his own.

"You're reflexes have slowed way down, but that's good, it raises your heartbeat and warms you up faster." Groaning in disgust, Amaya trudged over and lay down as far from Frost as she could.

After a few minutes, Frost looked at her again. "While I have you here, why don't you want any friends Amaya?"

"What's it to you?" She retorted.

Frost raised an eyeridge. "You mean you honestly forgot the first time we met?" Amaya stopped and thought back. It wasn't one of her favorite memories.

00000

flashback

00000

Amaya, then ten years old, was sitting as she usually did at lunch, alone. Suddenly a blue dragon walked up and sat down next to her. "Can I sit here?"

"No." Amaya said bluntly.

"But you're the only one here!" The dragon retorted.

"I said no!" Amaya said again, but the blue dragon sat down anyways.

"You gonna stop me?" Amaya glared at him for a moment, then went back to eating. They sat there, neither one talking.

Eventually, the blue dragon looked up from his food. "I'm Frost."

Not glancing his way, Amaya said "So what?"

"Umm.. well, I wondering if you wanted to play later?"

"No."

"Geez! Is that all you say?" Frost yelled.

Smirking, Amaya looked at him. "No." Then left.

00000

After school that day, Amaya was walking home, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Amaya! Wait up!" Groaning, she turned around. "Look, I told you I don't want to play."

"Well why the heck not?" Frost complained.

"Why do you want to? Go play with yourself!" Frost, who had recently reached that particular age for young male dragons, took it as a insult.

"You… little…" Frost could barely restrain himself. "You shut up right now! Or I'll shut you up!"

Amaya froze. Images flashing through her mind or a time when she parents were busy and she had wanted something, her father had turned around and said the exact same thing to her. It was that moment that she realized emotional attachments were worthless, and only hurt you.

All of her pent up frustration and feelings of worthlessness exploded out of her at that one moment. With a scream of rage she turned and leapt at Frost, catching him completely off guard and throwing him to the ground. Amay tilted her head to the sky and screamed, releasing every bottled up moment of hurt and betrayal she had ever felt, every time her parents had ignored her, every time an adult mockingly praised her simply for having a weird scale color, she hated all of it, and she focused all of that hatred on Frost.

Frost had gotten back up, and crouched. "You do not want to be doing this. I'm the best fighter in my class, and I'm older than you."

Amaya said nothing, and placed a paw forward, then sprinted at him, Frost had not expected her to be so fast, and was again knocked back, flying ten feet before hitting the ground. Amaya again dashed at him and put her paw to his throat. As he opened his eyes, she let out a bloodcurdling growl, making sure he was silent, before leaning in close. "I do not want any friends. Not now, not ever. Get that through your thick skull and leave me alone." Then she lifted her paw from him, leaving him there to cough, and turned to go home.

Behind her, Frost gasped "That… was… a fluke. Nobody's stronger than me."

"You keep thinking that." Amaya said.

"You… you haven't seen the last of me." Frost said. "Just wait, I'll prove I'm better than you, I promise."

00000

end of flashback

00000

Amaya looked back at him. "Why'd you want to be my friend so much?"

Frost shrugged. "Dunno, I was a kid, but looking back I don't know what made me think you'ld be a good friend at all."

Amaya smiled. "A kid? That was four years ago."

Frost shrugged again. "I've changed a lot since then."

"You haven't changed at all." Amaya said. "You're still the egotistic guy who thinks he's the best at everything."

Frost raised an eyeridge, "I am the best, and how would you know if I haven't changed? You never pay attention to anyone."

"Because people never change" Amaya mumbled.

After a few moments of silence, Frost looked at her again. "You never answered my question."

Looking up, Amaya said "You really don't get it? Friends are worthless, they only break your trust and let you down. The same goes with anything really. Nobody really cares about you, they only do what's in their best interest, and if that includes you, then lucky you."

"Amaya, that's not true." Frost said. "If those are your friends, then they were never really your friends."

"You're one to talk." Amaya countered. "Remember Palatinae? You were friends, and you betrayed her."

"First, Palatinae was never my friend." Frost said quickly. "And second, how did I betray her?"

"She trusted you, and you never told her how good I am at fighting."

Frost could say nothing in defense, or nothing he was willing to say to her. But eventually, he spoke again.

"Amaya, it's true that That I kept secrets from them, but we were never friends, just some kids who didn't like you. And friends, real friends don't betray you, they stick with you no matter what, and trust and rely on you, just as you trust and rely on them."

Amaya shook her head, and frost glared at her. "What?"

"It just seems… weird that you're talking to me about friends when just the other night you basically got a gang together to beat me up."

Frost looked at his ice wall, and decided it needed an extra layer, and breathed a new layer on it. Then looked back at Amaya. "Actually, it's the other way around. Palatinae gathered a few kids who could help her, strong fighters, or people she could manipulate."

"What about you?" Amaya asked.

"Me? Well she knew how many times we've fought, and thought I'd tell her how to beat you."

"And you didn't." Amaya mumbled.

"I wouldn't. I only fight you because I want to prove once and for all that I'm stronger. Palatinae on the other hand… She wanted to do more than just beat you, as you found out during lunch."

Amaya shuddered at the memory, she could practically feel the steel spike pierce her heart. "What did I ever do to her?"

"You turned down her friendship." Frost answered.

"So? I do that to everyone."

"You turned her down the day after her parents died."

Amaya's eyes grew wide. "Oh… I uh… never knew that."

"Yeah, that really screwed her up, you know. I think she was on the edge anyways, and that one little thing pushed her over. But don't feel sorry for her, she was never very nice to begin with. She was always a bully."

Getting up, Frost walked over to Amaya and sat down in front of her. Amaya was feeling uncomfortable this close to someone else when Frost place his paw on top of hers. "Amaya…"

"The HECK?" Amaya screamed, whipping out with her other paw and slapping him in the face, sending him sprawling.

Laughing painfully, Frost looked up. "Yep, I was right. Did you know the paws and wings lose heat the easiest? By feeling your paw I was able to tell how much you had warmed up. You're fine now, and we can go home."

"I… oh… you were just… checking my temperature?"

"Ow… yeah." Frost said, getting up.

"Oh." Was the only thing Amaya said, and watched as Frosts's claws began glowing blue, then he struck the ice barrier, which began to grow cracks that glowed blue, making loud cracking sounds as the cracks grew larger and larger, eventually shattering and falling to the ground. Amaya was instantly assaulted by a blast of air that sucked her breath away. After gagging for a moment, she was able to breathe in the sub zero winds. "I was asleep out there?"

"Yeah." Frost said. "Lucky me I'm an Ice dragon, can't feel a thing!"

"That reminds me, why did you save me?" Amaya asked.

"Chill out." Frost said. "I didn't do it because we're friends. Simply put, if you died out there We'd never know who was stronger."

"Really? Is that all that matters to you?" She asked.

"It's not the only thing, no." Turning back to face her. "Another part of me want to know how you did it."

"Did what?" Amaya asked.

"When you and I fought that first time, You… changed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're eyes… they were glowing. And I think you're scales were darker."

"That's impossible." Amaya said. "Dragons don't just change color." _** Though I wish I could.**_ She thought.

Frost shrugged. "I'm just telling you what I remember." Then he opened his wings and took off.

Amaya walked outside and opened her wings, which were already feeling very cold, and took off, struggling for altitude against the cold wind, fortunately the updraft from the wind far below hitting the mountain countered the difficulty of flying in a wind storm somewhat. After a few moments she cleared the plateau and entered the barrier. To protect the city from the elements, there was some kind of barrier that kept much of the wind and cold out, and the air pressure was thicker inside, but it was unable to completely shut out the cold, still, in comparison Amaya felt like she had flown into a sauna. She quickly winged her way home.

Upon getting home, she discovered her parents to be asleep. Not that they'd care that she'd been gone for the better part of an entire day. Getting inside her room she stood still for a moment, realizing she was shivering. It may be warmer, but it was still cold. Going over to the steam lever, she pulled it all the way. The familiar hiss of steam rushed through the network of pipes, she then went to her bed, and got under the cushions, trying to get as warm as possible, waiting for it to warm up. Eventually she closed her eyes and drifted off again.


	4. Phantasmagoria

Amaya opened her eyes to find herself in a massive chamber, it seemed to have no walls or ceiling, and only blackness stretched overhead as she gazed into infinity. Looking down, she saw the floor was a series of circles. The one she was standing on was divided into four quarters, red, yellow, blue, and green. Outside this circle was a ring, also four colors. White, black, maroon, and chartreuse. Another ring lay outside this one, and was gray, a deep blue, pink, and a dark green. Beyond this, the floor was purple until it faded from sight, blending in with the blackness.

Overall the room was barren, the only thing in this room was the rainbow floor and Amaya herself.

Then she heard a voice from the darkness. "Amaya, I've waited a long time to meet you."

"Who are you?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"You are inside your own soul. As for my name, you may call me the Chronicler."

"Ok, Chronicler… how did I get here?"

"The details are unimportant, just know that you have a task before you, and you must accomplish this task."

"And if I don't want to?" She asked.

"Then the world will perish."

"Right…" Amaya said. "How do I know this isn't a dream?"

"You don't. However, if this is a dream, wouldn't you like to know how to use an element?"

Shrugging, Amaya said "Sure why not?"

"What is your natural element?"

"I… I don't have one." She said.

"I see…" the voice said, almost laughing. "Then if you could have any element, what would you choose?"

Amaya thought for a moment, then remembered how horrible the other night had been, and how Frost had been immune to the cold. "I'd want to have ice."

"I see." The voice said. "Well then, imagine the coldest thing you possibly can." This was easy for Amaya, she only had to remember being stuck in that cave. "Now, focus all the cold to a single point, and focus on your inner energy."

"My what?" Amaya asked.

"You don't know even that much?" The voice asked incredulously. "Well then, focus on yourself, and reach inside yourself for a pool of energy. Because we're already inside yourself, this will be much easier. Simply search your surroundings for it."

"But there's nothing here!" Amaya complained.

"That is because of your decisions, but the energy you seek is there nonetheless." Groaning, Amaya looked around, then started walking.

After a half hour of walking on an endless plain of purple, she groaned. There's nothing here!" She shouted. "How do I get-

"…back." She finished as she found herself standing at the center of the circles again without having moved an inch.

"Your soul responds to your desires." The voice said.

"Then I want it to show me this energy!" She yelled at the voice. As she said this, she noticed a glowing under her feet. Backing up, she watched as the exact center of the circle began to glow, forming a pillar of light. Stepping forwards, Amaya stepped into the light, and could immediately feel the same type of energy inside her.

"Is this what you meant earlier?" She asked.

"Yes." The voice said. "Now combine this energy with that embodiment of cold, and bind them together with your will."

As she did, she could feel the energy within her expand, begging for release. Amaya opened her mouth and allowed it a path of escape. Immediately a solid beam of white energy shot from her mouth and faded into the distance, leaving huge icicles jutting from the ground where it passed.

Amaya stared at the ice in awe. "Wow…"

"Now keep in mind in this place, anything is possible, but in the real world, your element will be limited by your own strength and knowledge of its abilities. And remember also of your task."

"Which is?" She asked.

"It will be revealed to you in time." After this was said, the place began to fade to black. A moment later, Amaya woke up.

Looking around her room, she noticed how incredibly hot it was and went to turn off the steam. After this she decided to leave the house for a while, it was too hot here. The instant she left her room, she breathed the normal air. _** Was I really that cold last night that I didn't notice how hot it was?**_

After leaving the house, she shuddered in the cold air. Looking to the south, she saw the sky was starting to lighten. The sun would rise in another week or so.

"Amaya!"

Turning around, she saw Frost walking up to her. "What do you want?"

Stopping, Frost looked at her quizzically. "You're not sick?"

"What? Oh… guess not." She said. "But anyways, what do you want?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok. You were pretty out of it last night." Frost said.

"Stow it Frost, and save your friendship speeches for someone who cares." Amaya said coldly.

Frowning, Frost shook his head. "You really get on my nerves."

"The feeling's mutual." Amaya replied Turning to leave, Frost called her name again.

"Going somewhere Amaya?"

Turning, she said "Not really."

Frost grinned. "Then how about we finish this? No ganging up, just you and me, fair and square."

Amaya sighed. "Is this really so important?"

"Got anything better to do?" Frost replied.

Amaya thought for a moment. _**It would get him out of my horns once and for all…**_ She looked at Frost. "Sure. But this'll decide once and for all who's better. No holding back."

"I wasn't going to anyways." Frost said, settling into a crouch. Amaya mimicked him.

A few moments passed; then a minute, then two, neither of them wanting to make the first move. Suddenly Frost sprang forward. Amaya nimbly dodged to the side, when Frost turned his head and spewed a glowing white orb at her. Amaya ducked, but it still caught her left horn, which was encased in ice, razor sharp icicles growing with the direction the orb was traveling.

Amaya then lunged at Frost, who leapt over her. Amaya then swung her head up, smashing his underbelly with the ice on her horn. Knocking him to the ground and freeing her in the process.

Frost hit the ground, and twisted, springing back to his feet spraying a white stream at Amaya, who leapt back out of range. AS she did, Frost charged out of the cloud of fog and smashed into Amaya, who was sent sprawling.

As she got up, she locked eyes with Frost, glaring at him while he glared back. This wasn't a fight born of hatred. This was something else. Amaya could feel the tension in the air, like two forces of nature colliding. Amaya felt like she needed to beat Frost. She had always felt that way, but this time it was much more intense. _** So this is what he was talking about…**_ She thought.

Frost had opened his mouth, and a rather large ball of white energy was collecting inside. Amaya could feel the sparks between them, the desire to fight, and out of this desire she felt something new, yet familiar. It was that same feeling she had in her dream, That inner energy.

Acting on instinct, she called on that energy, opened her mouth, and released it just as Frost fired his attack. The large white orb flew at Amaya just as a small icicle flew from Amayas mouth. As the icicle collided with the orb of energy, it punched straight through and scattered the energy like it was no more than a snowball. The shard of ice continued its flight and missed Frosts face by inches, embedding itself in the wall behind them.

Frost and Amaya stood staring at the icicle buried in the stone wall behind them. Eventually Frost turned around, eyes wide with surprise. "Did you do that?"

Amaya, just as surprised, stammered "I... I think so."

"Can you do it again?" Frost asked. Amaya thought for a moment, feeling for the energy inside her. After finding it, she opened her mouth and another ice shard flew out, this one sinking into the ground between them.

"I… I can use ice?" Amaya said out loud.

"Well duh. Of course you can." Frost said. "I'm going to get the guardians. They'll want to know about this."

"Wait! I-" Amaya started, but was cut off as Frost leapt into the air and flew towards the temple.

Amaya looked around, seeing no one had seen this, she took off in the opposite direction.


	5. Revelations

Amaya soared across the city and over the wall, headed for her cave, where she hoped she wouldn't be found. She had no desire at all to talk to the guardians. She didn't like talking to people, let alone the four dragons who had the most power in the entire city.

Leaving the plateau, she dove down to her hiding place, only to find five shapes hovering in front of the tiny ledge. As they started to make their way to her Amaya let out a huge sigh. "Great…" There was no point running now, so she glided down to meet them.

Meeting midway, she could see three large, and very old dragons, and one young blue one.

"What were you thinking?" The green one said. "Frost told you to stay where you were. Do you know how hard it was to find this place?"

"Obviously not too hard." Amaya said.

"Enough!" The yellow dragoness shouted. "You will not talk to your elders as such!"

"My elders?" Amaya yelled back "I don't even know you, and all I want is to be left alone.

"Quite honestly I don't care what you want." The ice dragoness said. "We came here to fulfill a task, and it will be fulfilled."

"Well you can fulfill it without me." Amaya said, turning to leave. Then she heard Frost behind her.

"Let me talk to her." Sighing again, Amaya turned around. "What, Frost?"

Frost glided down to the ledge, and signaled her to follow. Looking up at the guardians fierce stares, she sighed and followed. When she landed, She looked at Frost. "What do they want?"

"You awakened your first element! What do you think they want?"

Amaya shrugged. "No idea, and what do you mean my first element?"

Frost laughed. "Good one Amaya!" Shortly afterwards he saw Amayas confused expression. "Wait, you're not joking? You really don't know?"

"Know what?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh my god…" Frost mumbled. "You really don't know… Well… this explains… a lot." Turning, he said "I'll be right back." Then took off and began speaking to the guardians. Amaya couldn't hear what was being said, but from their faces, she could tell whatever Frost was saying had a very surprising effect on them.

After a moment, the green dragon flew down to her. "Amaya, please come with us to the temple." Though the way he said it was more like a command than a request. "You have much to learn, much more than we thought."

Amaya sighed. "More school, really?" The green dragon just stared at her. "Fine!" Amaya said. The green dragon squinted at her a moment, before turning and heading for the city. Amaya followed, not really wanting to be yelled at anymore that she already had. In minutes they had returned to the city and were headed for the temple.

When they had arrived, they landed one at a time at the entrance and entered. Amaya was familiar with this portion of the temple. It was where all the children attended classes. The gray stone carved from the mountain itself. As they reached the end of the hallway Amaya saw a door she had been told constantly was off limits to children.

The guardians walked up to it and it opened on its own accord. Beyond it was a staircase leading down. As the guardians led the way, Amaya hung back, wondering just how she had gotten in this mess. All she had done was shoot some ice, and now here she was, being forced into uncomfortable proximity with other people.

As they came to the bottom, Amaya entered the room, she looked around. The first thing she noticed completely shocked and confused her. "Wait, I thought we went down? How are there stars?"

All around the circular room were windows that showed the night sky and the city far below. From the shadows, a voice said. "The staircase is enchanted so that it goes "down" to the top room of the temple. When you leave, you will go up to the ground floor. It was designed to trick attackers who would search for this room."

Looking at the silhouette, Amaya thought for a moment, then she remembered where she remembered the voice. "Mormaren?"

The great fire dragon stepped out of the shadows. "I am pleased to know you remember me."

Behind her, the yellow dragoness huffed. "She's quite impudent." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Mormaren," the green dragon said. "It would seem Amaya knows nothing of the legends. Nothing whatsoever."

Mormaren turned his head to stare at Amaya in utter disbelief. "Impossible. Amaya! What do you know of Spyro?"

Amaya shrugged. "Never heard of the guy." Everyone around her gasped.

Frost walked up to Amaya. "How could you not know? You especially! Didn't' your parents ever-"

"My Parents make sure I'm not starving to death, and that's all." Amaya interrupted. "I learned long ago to stop bothering them."

"Those… fiends!" The yellow dragoness exploded. "I'll go at once and straighten them out!"

"Enough Fleifal." The ice dragoness said. "You're needed here at the moment. We can go together at a later time to see what's been going on under that roof."

"I agree." Mormaren said. Turning to Amaya, he said "First, introductions are in order. You already know me, I am Mormaren."

"My name is Fleifal." The electricity dragoness said.

"I am Pritsua." The Ice dragoness said.

"And I am Cotsone." The earth dragon said. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Ok will you just stop it!" Amaya practically yelled, surprising everyone. "Why does everyone act like that? I don't deserve it! It's annoying!"

"She's always been like that." Frost whispered to Mormaren.

"I see." He replied. "Most likely because she has no knowledge of the legends."

"And what are these legends?" Amaya asked.

Cotsone spoke first. "Amaya, you are a purple dragon, a very rare color born only once every ten generations. While most dragons can use only a single element, you have the unique ability to use all of them."

This revelation simply put, floored Amaya. "You're… You're kidding, right?"

"We do not "kid." Pritsua said. "The first purple dragon, Malefor, turned to darkness and nearly destroyed the world, but was stopped by the second purple dragon, Spyro. After this, Spyro did many other great deeds for the world. It is because of this that people treat you with respect.."

"Even though you're obviously an ungerateful little runt." Feifal interrupted.

Cotsone spoke then. "People know the legends, each purple dragon has a destiny before them, they will inevitably shape the age into which they're born. How they do this though, is unknown. The first drug the world into darkness, and the second raised it into the light. We are all curious as to how you will affect the world."

"No…" Amaya mumbled. "I'm not that special… I can't be. Everyone hates me…"

"Amaya." Frost said, causing her to look up. "Everyone hates you because of how you treated them. If you recall, they've all wanted to be your friends at one time or another. They all think "Imagine how cool I'd be if I were friends with the purple dragon?"

"You're really serious?" Amaya said.

"According to Frost, you breathed ice a while ago." Pritsua said. "Show me."

"Umm… like this?" Amaya said, delving into her energy, she shot out an icicle.

"Quite." Pritsua said. "Now, imagine, instead of letting the energy out in a burst, release it in a constant stream."

Amaya nodded. Focusing on the energy, she tried to create an open pathway instead of just carrying a chunk to her mouth. The result was a blue mist of liquid that left her mouth and exploded into a fierce white stream of gas that froze the floor solid on contact.

"Holy…" Frost mumbled. "It took me a month to learn that."

Amaya looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Mormaren. Said. "Along with being able to learn every element, the purple dragon will also have a much easier time learning to master these elements than a normal dragon." The legends say Spyro learned to master fire, ice, electricity and earth in a single week. However, it took Malefor longer than that. Spyro also did things not even Malefor could have imagined, so it's quite possible that he was an exceptional case. Only time will tell how you develop Amaya."

"For now you will need to return home. Purple dragon or not, you missed two days of school." Cotsone said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Fine." Amaya said, turning to leave. Behind her, Fleifal said "Do you want Frost to accompany you?"

"No." Amaya said, also in a tone that left no room for argument.


	6. Confrontation

The next day came and as Amaya got up, she checked her window, slowly but surely the sun was creeping closer to the horizon. Any day now and it would shine. As she looked at the lightening sky she smiled. Today she felt a little better than she usually did. Suddenly so much about the world made sense. The other dragons weren't mocking her, they had been genuinely polite to her all this time!

Feeling in a good mood, she got an idea. Quickly, she wrote down a note to her parents that she was going to school, and fastened it to the wall with an ice shard. Then she went to the kitchen and got a light breakfast before heading out for school.

When she neared the temple and began to hear the crowds of children, she suddenly had a terrible thought. _**They may have given me one chance, but after all I've done, would they really just forgive me? I wouldn't… **_ And so she followed her usual path to the classroom.

That day, Amaya had been more attentive, listening for any clues as to what roles the purple dragons in the past had played, and what her "destiny" might be. She didn't learn that, but she did learn how electricity worked. That day, when the tests came around, she looked down the list of questions and sighed. As usual, she barely knew enough to get by. She did grin though when she read number 12.

Bonus

12. Who were Spyro and Malefor, and what connection did they share?

Remembering the guardians lecture, she wrote:

"Spyro and Malefor were both purple dragons, and shaped the world they were born into. Malefor became evil, and Spyro became good."

As the class ended, the teacher waited until the other children had left. AS usual Amaya was the last to leave when she was called to the front.

"Amaya I'm curious," tHe teacher said. "You seemed more alert today. Has anything happened?"

"Lets just say I think I understand myself a little better." She said, walking out. Behind her the teacher looked over Amayas dismal test, then stopped at the bonus question and looked back to the empty doorway.

Later that day was the dreaded PE class. As usual Amaya was chosen last. However, she had a bit more confidence in herself today. After finding out she wasn't just a freak, she felt like she was just as good as everyone else. And she tried her hardest to keep the other team from scoring.

She noticed Palatinae was nowhere to be seen, which suited her just fine. Suddenly she was jolted from her musings when she noticed the ball headed straight for her. Rearing up, she swung her paw in an underhand swipe and sent the ball sailing back across the field, right to an open member of her team, who swatted the ball right past the other teams goal keeper, who was caught completely by surprise.

Amaya felt good about herself all through lunch and the final class. But when class ended, she once again avoided the crowds. He knew deep down nobody would forgive her for a lifetime of being mean, special dragon or not.

When she got home, she noticed the door was slightly ajar and heard voices inside. She recognized one as Fleifal, the electricity guardian. Amaya shuddered as she remembered those four. They may have been helpful, but she didn't want to spend anymore time around them than she had to. Suddenly Fleifal started yelling about neglect and being horrible people. Amaya cringed and set off in the other direction.

Amaya glided around for a while, wondering what to do. Looking towards the market district, she saw a dragon flying in her direction. Amaya kept an eye on it until she was sure they were coming straight for Amaya. She turned to fly away when she heard a voice.

"Please, wait!"

Turning around, Amaya saw the dragon coming towards her. He was an electricity dragon. Pale yellow scales framed a orange mane of fur from his head to tail, which was cropped short and ended in a tuft of fur that sheathed a sting-like blade on the end of his tail. His horns were short for his age, and shaped very unusually. The most unusual feature on his body was his wings, which had feathers.

Amaya sighed. "Look, I don't really…

"Frost is in trouble!" The dragon yelled.

"I… what?" Amaya asked.

"Palatinae was expelled for what happened the other day. She's livid! She took Frost and threatened to do horrible things to him! She hasn't even given demands, she just wants to hurt him!"

Amaya was shocked. Frost had defended her and now he was paying for it. Inside her, a pit of anger was welling up. They had done nothing wrong, yet Palatinae had tried to hurt her, and now Frost!

"Please, you have to help!" The dragon whined.

"Geez! Calm down!" Amaya said. "Your voice is all high."

"My… my voice?" The dragon asked. "It's always like this."

Amaya looked back and after glaning up and down his body, realized "He" was actually a she! "Wait, you're a girl?"

"Now's not the time!" She whined. "Please, help Frost! I'd do it myself, but Palatinae's too strong!"

Amaya nodded. "Where are they?"

"No one can find them!" The dragoness said.

Thinking for a minute, Amaya said "Follow me."

Amaya of all people knew where to go in order to hide. In no time they had sailed over the city wall and were flying towards the lip of the plateau. When they reached it they dove down and flew around the side. In a few minutes Amaya found the cave she was searching for. It had been used long ago when building the city, it lead under and inside the city wall, and had been sealed after the city had been finished. Sure enough, the boulder blocking the entrance was gone.

Landing outside, the dragon peered into the inky blackness, the dragoness said "They're in here?"

Amaya nodded. "It leads inside the city wall, what better place to hide?"

"Right." The dragoness said. "Let me lead." She said, the mane on her back arcing with sparks. When she entered the cave, her mane suddenly lit up with millions of tiny arcs, releasing a soft white glow and a soft buzzing.

With the dragoness leading the way, they raced through the narrow cave until it began to curve up, and they saw faint orange glow up ahead. The dragoness stopped glowing, and whispered. "It's best we surprise her, and not the other way around."

Amaya nodded and followed her. Soon she entered the cave and Amaya could see inside.

It was massive, curving into the distance in either direction. They were inside the wall itself. The walls , ceiling and floor were all flat black. Amaya recognized the substance from her books as voidstone. A material that absorbed all elemental energy, making it perfect to form the core of a defensive wall.

five torches lined the wall for twenty feet in either direction. Chained to the wall was Frost, beaten and bloodied. In front of him stood Palatinae. Claws stained red. She leaned in and licked one of his cuts, drawing a shiver of pain from Frost. Then she looked him in the face and laughed softly before kissing him, forcing her bloody tongue into his mouth and making him gag.

Breaking the cruel kiss, she smiled. "Oh, I plan on having sooo much fun with you before I kill you."

Groaning, Frost spat his blood back into her face. "You're insane." Palatinae hissed and raised her claws to strike Frost.

"No!" The dragoness yelled, causing Every ones head to whip around.

At first shocked, Palatinae laughed. "And what are you doing here?"

"You… you're going too far." She said,

"Oh? Am I?" Palatinae countered. "And who's going to stop me? You?"

"I will." Amaya said, stepping out of the shadows.

Palatinaes face immediately changed to fury. "You!" She hissed.

"You're sick." Amaya growled. "Frost didn't do anything but protect me. If you want anyone, let him go and take me… if you can." She finished with a grin.

Palatinaes face began to twitch in rage, then her body began to turn metal. "You'll regret ever showing up here." She said. "This place will be your tomb." The she leapt at Amaya, who dodged to the side and fired a shower of ice shards, which all bounced harmlessly off Palatinaes metal body. "I see you finally have an element." Palatinae said. "At least you'll know what that's like before I rip your head off and shove it up your-

She was stopped bay a blast of electricity from behind her. She turned to see the dragoness crouched, mane arcing with lighting.

Palatinae shook her head. "Now you'll stay here forever as well." She said. Her tail then began to morph, growing large steel blades. She swung around, the heavy blades ripping through the air and narrowly missing the dragoness, who jumped above the attack and fired another blast of lightning.

When her back was turned, Amaya focused like Pritsua told her and breathed a fog of icy energy. It struck Palatinae and immediately her metal body began frosting over.

In a scream of rage, she jerked away from the cold, ice shattering on her body. Amaya pressed the attack, the whole time Palatinae was slowing.

Soon her movements became rigid, and then she froze completely. Her metal skin shrinking in the cold to form a prison.

Amaya stopped the attack, and satisfied that she would stay put, at least for a moment, Amaya turned her attention to Frost. She shot ice shards at the chains, but when they came near, they were diverted and seemed to be sucked into the voidstone wall. Growling her displeasure, she ran over to Frost and began tugging at the chains, trying to pull them from the walls.

To her surprise, the yellow dragoness came up behind her and grabbed the chain as well. They nodded to each other and pulled. Slowly… very slowly the anchor slid out of the wall. When it finally fell to the floor with a clang, they went to the other one. With the second chain Frost slumped to the ground. 

Amaya turned to the dragoness. "Um… thanks… I guess."

"Anytime!" She said smiling. "The names Ohmea, by the way."

"Amaya." She replied. Then turned back to Frost. _**Geez, those look deep.**_ She thought, looking at the slashes across his body. In a moment she came up with the best she could do for the moment, and froze the wounds shut. They would melt of course, but in the meantime it would stop the bleeding.

Frost groaned and opened his eyes "Amaya? What are you doing here?"

Jerking her head back, she said "Ohmea found me and asked for help."

"But still… You didn't have to come." Frost said. "Why did you?"

"Well…" Amaya said, embarrassed all of a sudden. "I guess it's like you said. Friends stick with each other no matter what."

Frost blinked. "Does that mean…"

Smiling, Amaya said "I guess all this time I didn't want any friends… but I had one all along."

Frost smiled back. "Thanks. That really means a lot."

"Amaya! Behind you!" Ohmea yelled. Amaya whipped round to see Paltinae had thawed out, and was heading straight for her.

"Ohmea!" Amaya yelled. Ohmea nodded and blasted Palatinae with another arc of lightning, temporarily stunning her. With her bought time, Amaya ran for the exit, firing ice shards at Palatinae.

Enraged, Palatinae gave chase. Amaya had only memory to lead her through the pitch black tunnel, and nearly tripped a few times, but made it out, leaping into the sky and making an about-face. She waited for her enemy to come out. When she did, she skidded to a stop at the cliff ledge and glared up at Amaya.

"What's the matter?" Amaya taunted. "Too heavy to fly? Or are you just fat?"

Screaming, Palatinae leapt into the air, her skin returning to normal. Amaya grinned and fired a flurry of ice shards. They struck their target and inflicted dozens of cuts across her body, tearing her wings and making her unable to fly. Flapping futilely, she dropped like a rock, the only surface to break her fall nearly five miles below.

Amaya watched her fall for a moment , locked in internal conflict. Then, groaning to herself she folded her wings and dove. After she had picked up speed, she opened her wings partially and flapped to gain more speed. As Palatinae entered the clouds and vanished from sight, Amaya twitched her wings, guiding her to the hole left in the other dragons wake.

Weaving back and forth, struggling to stay in the same path Palatinae took. Afgter just a moment she broke through the clouds and saw the ground below for the first time in her life.

If it hadn't been such a dire situation she would have stopped and gazed in awe at the sheer amount of land that lay before her. She vowed to return to look at this soon, but for now she turned her attention to Palatinae.

After another minute she had reached her and grabbed her in her claws, digging in to make sure she didn't lose her grip and not really caring how much she hurt her.

Palatainae looked up, surprised to have stopped falling, and even more surprised to see her rescuer. "Wh-why?" She asked.

Glaring at her, Amaya said "Because I won't have your blood on my claws." Turning around, she made her way to the mountain and found the nearest ledge. She then unceremoniously dropped Palatinae on it. "I'll go get an adult who can carry you back up. In the meantime don't go anywhere."

"How am I supposed to?" Palatinae asked, looking at the tiny shelf she had been placed on. Amaya shrugged and started the flight back to the top.


	7. Change can be a good thing

The next few days held strange and new experiences for Amaya. The oddness began as soon as she scaled the mountain and returned to the cave Frost was in, only to find several adult dragons the guardians included.

"Why did you not alert us to this?" Cotsone growled when she came into range. "This should have been the first thing you did!"

"Sor-ry." Amaya said in a sarcastic tone. "I heard Palatinae was going nuts, so I acted on instinct."

"Then you should learn some self-control." Pritsua said.

Then two other adult dragons flew over and embraced Amaya mid-air. "Ohmea told us everything!" The female said. "Thank you for saving our son!"

Completely caught off guard by the level of affection, all Amaya could do was mutter a "Your welcome." And wait for it to end. It wasn't uncomfortable being this close to another, it was just completely foreign to Amaya.

Once they released her, Amaya returned to the guardians. "Mormaren?"

"Going over to her, he said "Yes? Oh! This reminds me, what became of Palatinae?"

"Well that's kind of it." Amaya said. "We were fighting in the air, and I shot her down."

Mormaren looked completely shocked. "You… you killed her?"

"No!" Amaya said quickly. "I went after and caught her while she was falling, and put her on a ledge so an adult could get her. She's hurt, but she's alive."

Mormaren nodded. "Good. Purple or not, there is a punishment for murder. Regardless of the circumstances."

Mormaren then spoke with the others, and Fleifal was chosen to go get Palatinae. While she was gone, Mormaren looked to the rest of the group. "We'll return to the city. It's pointless waiting here."

"Wait!" Amaya said, causing him to turn around. "What about Frost?"

"I thought you didn't care about anyone?" Pritsua said as she soared past, leaving Amaya flustered.

"Don't worry." Frost's mother said, coming up behind her. "He's been hurt, but He was taken straight to the hospital. He'll be fine. Thanks to you."

Amaya averted her gaze, blushing. "It-it was nothing." Embarrassed from being the target of such praise, she followed the rest of the group.

After a few moments, they arrived in the parks. Frost's parents excused themselves and headed for the hospital.

Mormaren then called Amaya over. "Why did you never tell anyone what fiends your parents were? It's a disgrace to even allow them in the city, let alone raise the purple dragon!"

Amaya glared at him. "How is it your business?"

"It's our business when such monstrous people go about our city without our knowledge!" Mormaren yelled.

"Well stop!" Amaya said. "It's my business, not yours!"

"I notice you never once defended your parents." Pritsua noted in a calm voice.

"Well… I… They could have been there for me more." Amaya mumbled.

"So what is your opinion of them?" Mormaren asked. "What do you want to do next?"

"I… don't know."

"Just a child." Prisua said. "She still needs adult guidance."

"Hey! I can make my own decisions." She countered.

"But you just said you don't know what to do next." Cotsone said.

"Well… what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

"Well, for one you will not return to that house." Cotsone answered.

"What? But it's my home!" Amaya exclaimed.

"Really?" Mormaren asked. "Home is not where you live, home is where you feel at peace. And that place is a toxic environment."

"So you'd rather have me live on the streets? Where else am I supposed to go?"

"You will stay with me." Pritsua answered. "Until you master ice, then you will live with whoever trains you next."

"No." Amaya said.

"Yes." Cotsone answered. "This is what we have decided, and you will abide by this."

"I'm not going to live with any of you!" Amaya yelled.

"It's either that or the street!" Cotsone yelled.

Amaya was ready to turn and fly away from there, far away from this city, when she heard a voice behind her.

"She can live with me."

Amaya turned to see Ohmea who had gone largely unnoticed. "What?"

Ohmea went to Amayas side. "I'm sure my parents wouldn't object, and even if we are just kids, don't we still have opinions?"

Mormaren, Pritsua and Cotsone turned to each other and began to whisper amongst themselves, then Mormaren looked at them. "If Amaya and you parents agree to this, then we will allow it. Otherwise she will stay with Pritsua."

"Well?" Ohmea asked, turning to Amaya.

"I…" She started. She didn't want to be in the same house with people she hardly knew, and actually liked the privacy her home… her old home offered. But that was no longer an option. And as nervous as she felt staying with Ohmea, she hated the thought of staying with any of the guardians.

"Why do you want me to stay with you? I thought nobody liked me?"

Ohmea laughed. "Sure, you may have made some people mad, but I've never been one to hold a grudge."

"So you… don't hate me?" Amaya asked.

"Of course not silly!" Ohmea said. "We're friends!"

"Wait!" Amaya said, getting nervous again. "I never… well…" Thinking, she realized as hard as it was admitting Frost was her friend, once she did it felt good to know you had someone on your side. And though she still felt like most people would only be nice to get something from her, even knowing her barely an hour, Amaya felt like she could trust Ohmea.

"Yes?" Ohmea asked. "You never what?"

Shaking her head clear of any negative thoughts, she smiled and said "Thanks. I think I would like to stay with you."

"Sweet!" Ohmea exclaimed. "I'll go tell mom and dad!" Then she leapt into the air towards the residential area. Amaya was about to follow when Pritsua called her over. Groaning, she went back over.

"You will need to go back to your old house and gather your things. And from now on after your normal classes you will attend the element class. You've never been there for obvious reasons, but now you will attend just like everyone else." Amaya nodded and flew off towards her old house.

When she arrived, she found it empty. Her parents were nowhere to be seen, and the majority of their things were gone. Inside she found a letter from Fleifal.

Amaya

Your parents were found guilty of child neglect and endangerment

and were exiled as a result. I speak for all four of us when I say

we will not accept such horrible dragons in our city. I apologize

if this hurts you, but them being here would be worse.

Fleifal

Amaya read this with impassiveness. She knew these were her parents, but surprisingly she felt no sadness with the prospect of never seeing them again. Looking around at the near empty house, she realized just how much she had hated it here. So quickly walking to her room, she went to her bookshelf and began to gather her favorites, when she realized she no longer felt any attachment towards them.

She had kept the fairy tales because she liked to pretend she was somewhere else, far away from this miserable life. But now, she felt like her life was brighter. She knew more about herself, and she had people she could depend on. Her future looked bright to her, and so she no longer wanted to keep the past with her, so grabbing a few history books, she left her fairy tales and toys on the shelf, leaving her childhood escapes behind with her darkness.


	8. Complete Nonsense

Flying across the cityscape, Amaya tried to remember where the yellow dragoness said she lived. Just as she thought she was lost, she saw a small jet of sparks arc into the air from the general direction she was headed. Angling that way, she was glad to see it was indeed Ohmea who had signaled her.

"Hey Amaya! Glad to see you found the place!" Ohmea said gleefully.

"Heh… yeah." Amaya said, embarrassed. "I would have flown right past you if you hadn't signaled me."

"Oh! Well it's a good thing then. Come on in, I want you to meet my parents."

Amaya gulped. Two kids her age were one thing, meeting adult dragons was another. So far her experience with adults had ben her parents and the guardians. Neither one left a good taste in her mouth.

Entering the house, she immediately noticed there was something different from her old house. The very air seemed to have an inviting feel to it, whereas her old home had felt like the caves she hid away in so often. The air made her feel more at ease, like she didn't have to fear these people. So she was less intimidated than she expected when she saw Ohmeas parents.

Sitting in the main room were two electricity dragons, the female had a thin silver chain around her neck that had a small pendant. She stood up first, followed by the male.

"Hello. My name is Transe. This is my mate, Ka'pass."

Ka'pass inclined his head. "It's an honor to meet you. We've heard many things about you."

Amaya grinned sheepishly. "Err.. nothing bad I hope?"

Transe smiled "Ohmea has told us you prefer to be alone, so it's only natural that you would act that way towards persistent advances. I wasn't too different myself when I was your age."

Amaya looked up in surprise. "Really?"

Ka'pass laughed. "Yup, she was the most stuck-in dragoness I ever met!" He looked at Transe, grinning. The grin quickly disappeared when he saw her look of annoyance. "Er… what I meant to say… sorry."

"Come on." Transe said. "I'm sure the girls have a lot to talk about."

"Amaya! Follow me!" Ohmea said, practically bouncing with excitement. Amaya followed with a noticeably more restrained demeanor to the room Ohmea had gone in.

Ohmea looked around at the room, It was much like her old room except the walls were painted a light red color, not quite pink, but close. The pipes that carried steam through the room were also nowhere to be seen, apparently built into the walls themselves. In the corner was a thick cushion, and along the other wall was a small desk.

"Is this…" Amaya started to say, but trailed off.

"It's your room!" Ohmea said. Glancing at the small pack on Amaya's back, she said "Is that all you're bringing?"

"It's all I need." Amaya said.

"No way!" Ohmea said "We have to take you shopping!"

"Er… I don't have any money."

"Don't worry about that!" Ohmea said. "I'll pay."

Taken completely by surprise, Amaya didn't have any response to the generosity displayed, and fumbled for words before finally saying "You… sure?"

"Of course! What are friends for?" Ohmea said gleefully.

Amaya smiled. _**There's that word again. **_ She thought. _** Maybe having friends isn't such a bad thing…**_

"Ok Ohmea, you're on."

00000

The three guardians were talking to each other at the temple when Fleifal returned.

"How did it go?" Mormaren asked.

"The dragon Amaya spoke of was nowhere to be found." She said.

"Do you suppose she lied?" Cotsone asked.

"No." Pritsua said. "The child has horrible manners, but she is not a liar."

"So the question remains," Mormaren said "What became of this Palatinae?"

00000

On the way to the market district Amaya convinced Ohmea to visit Frost at the hospital. When they got there they were shown the way to Frost's room.

Like every room in the hospital, the walls were white, every surface meticulously cleaned, and large windows let in plenty of light… when the sun was up anyways. As it is, the entire room was orange with the light of first dawn. Amaya was so taken with the view she almost forgot why she was here. Looking around the room itself, the first thing she noticed was Frost lying on the bed, asleep; but otherwise unharmed.

The next thing she noticed were his parents standing up to welcome them.

"Oh!" One said, "Its you. Please, come in."

Walking in, she sat down next to the adults, Ohmea hanging back a bit, gazing around the room and looking at all the medical instruments.

"Thank you again for saving our son." The male said.

"Um… your welcome." She muttered, unused to all the praise.

"Amaya, was it?" The male said. "My name is Polar."

"And I'm Artrish" The female said.

Amaya, still new to holding a decent conversation, was at a loss for words. "Um… hi?"

Polar and Artrish gave her a quizzical look before they heard a voice.

"It's all right, she doesn't talk much."

Looking to the bed, Amaya saw that Frost was awake. Immediately his parents were by his side, asking how he felt, if he was ok, if he needed anything. Amaya gazed on, a certain twinge of envy in her chest.

"You ok?" Ohmea asked behind Amaya.

"Yeah…" Amaya said.

"You don't look ok."

"It's just…" Amaya started, thinking of what to say. "Why couldn't I have had that?" She finished, gesturing towards Frost and his parents.

"Hm… dunno!" Ohmea said. Amaya roller her eyes, just as she was beginning to regret asking Ohmea, she said "I dunno why your parents were so mean, but you do have that. You've got me and Frost."

Amaya turned to look at the yellow dragoness, who smiled back, then back to Frost's family, who had settled down a bit, and now Frost was looking at her. _**I guess she's right.**_ She thought to herself. _**They're not parents, but friends are kind of like a family.**_ Amaya walked over to Frost. "How are you feeling?"

Frost laughed. "I should be asking you that. You had to fight off Palatinae by yourself."

"Hey! I helped!" Ohmea said.

"Oh, Hey there." Frost said, almost as if noticing her for the fist time. Ohmea huffed and walked out. Turning back to Amaya, he said "How did you beat her? I couldn't so much as scratch her."

Amaya smiled. "Turns out she can't fly with all that weight. She's a pushover in the air. I grounded her and left her on a cliff for someone bigger to pick up."

"Speaking of which young dragon…" They all turned to the door to see the ice guardian, Pritsua in the doorway.


	9. Starting Over

After a day of shopping, the girls had come back to Ohmeas house where  
>they had unpacked and arranged everything they had gotten for Amaya.<br>Stepping back, they admired their work. 

For their meager budget, they had found a mattress that Amaya liked,  
>as well as a few more books on history and at Ohmeas urging, a book on<br>elementology, which had been arranged on her desk. Next to it hung a  
>mirror, several smaller mirrors now plated the windowsill to allow as<br>much light into the room as possible. Sitting in a corner was  
>something Ohmea had adamantly insisted on, a beauty kit. Amaya wasn't<br>one to care about appearances, but Ohmea professed that this could  
>change at any time, so Amaya had humored her. <p>

A few minutes later Ka'pass and Transe called them down for dinner.  
>Amaya mainly sat and ate quietly while listening to the adults talk.<br>Ohmeas parents respected Amayas privacy and allowed her to speak only  
>when she wanted to. <p>

After dinner, they went to Ohmeas room, which was much more exciting  
>than anything Amaya would want. On every corner there was some bright<br>bauble, and on every surface hung or lay some abstract, shiny, and  
>strangely entrancing piece of metal. When asked what they were for,<br>Ohmea smiled. Her mane began arcing with electricity, and an arc shot  
>out and hit a bit of metal, arcing in an expanding web to all the<br>metal in the room, which seemed to glow with the power coursing  
>through them and dousing Amaya in a kaleidoscope of light. <p>

"Wow." Amaya said, watching the lights play across the walls. After a  
>moment Ohmea cut the flow of energy and the glow faded, leaving them<br>in relative darkness. 

"I like to keep myself entertained." Ohmea explained as she got out a  
>small pot that had some sort of cream in it, and proceeded to rub it<br>on herself. When Amaya asked, she replied that it was scale polish,  
>and asked if Amaya wanted to try it. Shrugging, Amaya walked over and<br>scooped a clawfull of the gritty cream up and began rubbing it in. 

Ohmea asked Amaya what she thought of the news Pritsua had brought.  
>Amaya shook her head. "I dunno. After our fight she couldn't fly. You<br>don't suppose she fell?" Amaya tried not to picture that. 

"Or maybe she jumped." Ohmea said in a distant voice. 

Amaya shrugged. "Maybe. She didn't seem in her right mind back then." 

"I'd just hate to think of anyone killing themselves though." Ohmea  
>mumbled. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, rubbing the scale<br>polish into the others hard to reach places, like their backs. As they  
>were doing this, Ohmea broke the silence again. "So what do you think<br>of Frost?" 

Confused, Amaya looked back to her. "What do you mean?" 

"Well, everywhere he goes, he's surrounded by females." 

Amaya shrugged. "So?" 

"Wait, you're not bothered by that?" Ohmea said with a hint of surprise. 

"No. Should I be?" 

Ohmea blushed. "Er… well, I just thought that you… liked him." 

Amaya sighed. "As a friend, sheesh. Do you pair up everyone you meet?" 

Ohmea blushed harder "…. Yes." Amaya chuckled and went back to the scale polish.  
>As they finished up, they talked to each other about little things.<br>Ohmea seemed to know a little bit about everything, but not much about  
>anything. Amaya on the other hand had spent her entire childhood in<br>books about faraway places and times, and while she knew little about  
>her own environment, she could tell Ohmea stories of the jungle in the<br>middle of a desert with phantom lights, and the strange obelisks that  
>were scattered throughout the world. When they had fiished, they had a<br>white residue on their scales, and Ohmea led the way to the shower  
>room. <p>

It was much like every other shower room in the city. A large, shallow  
>depression took up most of the floor, with a grate at the lowest end. Copper pipes ran from a wall and split, one going to a control pad on the floor; the other ran down into the floor where a larger pipe formed a large arch. Holes were drilled into the pipe and when activated, water would flow forming an artificial waterfall. The water would flow through the depression and into the grate, where it would flow to the ocean. <p>

Ohmea turned on the water and the two stepped under the flow, allowing the polish to wash away before beginning to clean themselves more thoroughly, washing away the blood and grime of the fight earlier that day. 

As they stood under the warn flow of water Amaya turned to Ohmea. "I've got a question. You asked me how I felt about Frost. What about you? You don't seem obsessed with him either."  
>Ohmea grinned. "Let's just say Frost isn't my type." <p>

"Well then what is?" Amaya asked askance. 

"Let's just say that I think guys are crude and think only about mating." She replied. 

Amaya looked at Ohmea apprehensively. "Er... Does that mean... I mean... Is that why you let me stay here?" 

Ohmea smiled at her. "Is that what you want to think?" Amaya blushed, unable to speak from embarrassment. Ohmea laughed. "Look who's pairing people up now!" 

"Heh heh, yeah sorry." Amaya said. 

The two finished bathing and turned the water off, going back to Ohmeas room Where they used a file to sharpen their claws, Ohmea also sharpened her tail sting and filed her horns down. When Amaya asked why she kept her horns and mane short, Ohmea simply replied that she preferred them short. Amaya also sharpened her wing and tail blades, honing them to a razor edge. She tested the sharpness on the tuft of fur that covered Ohmeas tail sting. She had wanted the fur shortened anyways, and Amaya was please when her tail ran through the thick fur like butter, leaving the sting half exposed. 

After this the girls decided that was enough for one day. Amaya bade her friend goodnight and went to her own room. Looking around she finally allowed the truth to sink in, that her life had changed completely. Not a shred of her old life remained. She had a sense of worth, a home she could look forward to returning to at the end if the day, and most importantly she had people that cared for her and who she could honestly say she cared for back. Most importantly she had friends.


	10. Tension

Frost had been released from the hospital that morning on account of his injuries being relatively shallow and easy for the healing dragons to repair.

After release he had told his parents he was going out for a walk. As he stared at the horizon at the rising sun, he felt a strange feeling, like the sun., He felt like there was something rising on the horizon of time. But before he could comprehend this further, he heard familiar voices behind him.

Turning around he saw a few females about his age walking up to him. Smiling he met them halfway. "Hello ladies. Can I help you today?"

"Hi Frost!" they said, almost in unison. "We heard you were in the hospital." One of them said. Another spoke up. "Are you ok?"

Frost nodded. "I'm fine. I just got into a bit of a fight is all."

"But you won, right?" another girl asked.

"Uh..." Frost recalled the fight, how he had ended up chained to a rock, and it had been Amaya who saved him and beat Palatinae. however he grinned and said "Yeah! I totally wiped the floor with them." Eliciting shrieks of delight from the females, as well as comments on his strength and courage. Somewhere deep inside he regretted lying, but every other part of him was reveling in the spotlight.

He continued down the street withe the girls draped under his wings, laughing and smiling, an feeling more than a little dominant by having all these females hanging on his every word. However, looking up at the sunrise he got a surprise.

Walking towards him was another female, cast in silhouette from the sun behind her. He was just about to call her over when ribbon of steam passed over the sun, allowing him to see who it was.

"Amaya?" He breathed. Her purple scales glittered in the sunlight, each one looking as smooth as glass. Her green belly was likewise shimmering, green wings free of any dirt and catching the suns rays, casting a slight green glow on the ground below them.

Her horns that had a single branch on the underside were obviously polished, a far cry from the dull finish they had the last time he had seen her. Her crest shaped wing blades and axe shaped tail blades, one smaller than the other were likewise sharpened. Frost could see a hair thin line where the light was reflected along the very edge of the blades.

Amaya walked up to the group. Frost in turn took his wings from the females and stepped forward. "Come to join us?"

Amaya shook her head "I'd like to talk to alone."

Frosts girls scoffed. One if them said "Like he'll go off with some unrespectful little-"

but was cut off when Frost shot her a glare before walking away with Amaya, leaving them wondering what just happened.

Amaya had been expecting comments like that. After all for the longest time she had used rudeness to avoid people, and she had to avoid everybody. She had expected the insults, but they still hurt.

As Frost followed her he trotted forward to catch up "I'm sorry Amaya. I didn't know she was going to say something like that." Amaya smiled at Frosts comment before she froze as she felt a warm surface brushing across her back. Frowning she twisted and delivered a double kick straight to Frosts flank, sending him and the wing that had been draped over her sprawling. Turning back to him she yelled "Idiot! Im not that kind of girl!" Before storming off.

Moron She thought to herself. Ohmea didn't know what she was talking about. Those girls can have that lecher for all I care.

Taking off she flew a short distance to a nearby rooftop and sat there, thinking about what she was going to do now. After a moment she heard someone land beside her.

"Amaya, I'm sorry about that. I was just getting mixed signals is all." Frost said.

"I know." Amaya replied. "I know your brain and groin were talking at the same time, and you didn't know which to listen to! Should I expect you to mount me next time?"

Frost stared at Amaya in shock. "I'd never do that!" sighing, he walked in front of her. "Amaya, I value our friendship, and I wouldn't want to jeopardize that for anything. I guess you're right though. I had those other females on my mind." I'm sorry.

Amaya looked at him, "you promise it won't happen again?"

Frost smiled. "I swear." his expression then changed to a thoughtful one. "Say, why did you come anyways?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me how to use ice better." She said.

"That's what Pritsua's for." Frost replied.

Amaya sighed. "I don't have time to learn from her." She then told Frost about not only the strange

dream that had awakened her ice element, but the dream she had last night as well.

Once again she had found herself in that black void, the only color came from the colored disk that she stood on. Each color dull and lifeless except for the cyan blue portion, which glowed and swirled with light. As Amaya stood there she heard the voice emanate from the blackness.

"The time has come young dragon. You must undergo the journey which will define this age."

"But I'm not ready!" Amaya complained. "I've only just started learning to use my element."

"You are ready." The voice said. "Your friend is a master of ice, yet you defeated an enemy he could not."

"Yeah but-"

"Trust yourself young dragon. You have great power within you, and if you wait too long the world will fall into ruin."

Amaya knew that she had only won because she outsmarted Palatinae. In a fair fight she would have been beaten to a pulp, or worse. Yet she also understood that the world couldn't wait for her to get over her insecurities. Nodding, she said "Fine, what do I do?"

As Amaya finished recalling her dream, frost asked what the Chronicler had said. Amaya replied that she couldn't remember, but deep inside she knew which way to go. She also explained that this was why she needed to learn her element as quickly as possible.

Frost thought it over. He knew he was strong, but was he good enough to teach another? He laughed inwardly as soon as he thought this, of course he was good enough! Smiling, he looked at Amaya and said "All right, you have yourself a teacher."


	11. Tested

It had been a week since Amaya bad begun her intensive training regimen; time was running short, and Frost felt she had improved dramatically. It was time for an exam.

"Ready?" Frost asked, Amaya nodded. They were in a training room in the temple, the four guardians stood watch. Pritsua, the ice guardian and Amayas initial teacher had not been pleased with the young dragons decision, but they had all agreed that given the unique deadline, this was the best option.

Without warning Amaya opened her mouth and sent a spray of icicles at Frost, who countered by flaring his wings, releasing a wave of icy energy that stopped the deadly storm in midair.

Neither of them moved, Everyone knew of Amayas physical abilities, they weren't here to test her evasion skills. They were here to test her elemental strength.

And test them she did. Opening her mouth she focused on a constant output of energy and a white beam shot from her mouth, absorbing all the heat in it's path. Frost ducked, the beam sailed over his shoulder and struck the far wall, giant ice crystals growing from the contact point. The path that the beam travelled became a column of fog as the water in the air had frozen and sublimated directly to a gas. Frost stood back up, a thin layer of ice cracking and falling from his shoulder.

"Nice." he commented, "You learn fast."

Amaya felt her pride swell in her chest and was about to say thank you when suddenly her paws felt numb. Looking down she saw they had been encased in ice.

Frost smiled "But I'd be a poor teacher if I didn't have some tricks left."

Leaping forward, frosts tail blade glowed with the same white energy Amaya bad fired a moment ago, unable to move, Amaya countered by raising her wing blades and channeling her energy into them, they began to glow just as Frost brought his tail down. The two strikes clashed, a shockwave if energy was blasted in all directions, shattering the ice that held Amaya in place and throwing her back. Recovering in midair she flew at Frost, claws flowing white and trailing snowflakes.

Frost ducked again and brought his head up as Amaya sailed overhead, catching her in his horns and throwing her to the ground.

Turning around Frost was met with a hail of icicles pelting his side and knocking him back several paces.

Making eye contact with Amaya, he grinned and was met with the same. It had finally come down to this, one final contest of strength. They would finally know who was better.

As Amaya began to hover and give off an aura of blue energy, Frost waited and allowed her to charge her fury before starting his own, which he knew would have a shorter charge time.

The guardians ran for cover as both furies went off, Frost was surrounded by sharp jagged spikes of ice which began spinning at great speed before firing in every direction and curving, homing in on their target.

Amaya opened her mouth and a beam of aurora shot towards Frost, he rainbows beam freezing the ground it passed over, which exploded as the ice within shattered. There was a great flash of white light, and for a moment everyone was blinded as the two furies collided.

When the flare had faded the guardians returned from their cover to discover the entire room was encased in a thick wall of ice. Huge icicles hung from the ceiling and what appeared to be a wall of ice stood between the two combatants where the furies had clashed and released unbelievable energy. Both Frost and Amaya had been caught in the blast and had been frozen where they stood. Encased in solid foot thick ice prisons.

The guardians looked around the room in wonder. In all their years they had never seen two furies clash, and results were beyond their expectations.

Opening his mouth, Mormaren released twin fireballs that consumed Frost and Amaya, melting the ice and dying out before either dragon sustained burns.

With a final crack the thin layers of ice that still coated them shattered and they slumped to the floor, gasping for breath. After a moment They had caught their breath and rose to their feet.

"Are you two alright?" Mormaren asked.

"Who... won?" Frost asked. Looking at Amaya, Mormaren saw that she too was waiting for the answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mormaren said. "It was a draw, now clean this up."

Frost looked at each other in disbelief. And not just because they had to somehow clear the room of this ice, they had given it their all, and they had tied!

After the guardians had left they began trying to chip away at the massive slabs of ice that covered every surface. Eventually Amaya said "So? How did I do?"

Frost shook his head. "I always thought the stories about purple dragons were exaggerations, but you've advanced in a week to the level that I was at after training for years. You still have a lot to learn about discipline and technique, and only Pritsua can teach you that. But for now I'd say your strong enough to do what you need to."

Relieved to hear this, she looked around at their hopeless task. If they had a fire dragon this might be possible, as it was the ice would disappear by melting long before they ever removed it by force.

Turning to Frost she said "Well you can stay here and try and melt this stuff, but I've got bigger fish to fry. See you around." Then she turned and walked out, leaving Frost alone in the training room.

Amaya felt the usual thrill of bucking authority as she walked through the hallways. _**Forget**____**those**____**old**____**bags.**___ Amaya thought, _**I**____**don't**____**have**____**time**____**for**____**that.**_

Passing through the main gate she took to the air, Soaring towards the edge of the mountain plateau that had been her entire world for as long as she could remember. She would finally be able to leave it all behind and explore the world outside the cloudy domain she knew. Smiling as she could almost feel the bad memories fall away as she got closer and closer to the city walls.

Suddenly she stopped in midair and hovered there, confused about a new thought that had entered her mind. He would leave behind her past, but also the friends she had gained these past couple of weeks. Could she really just forget about Frost and Ohmea? Especially after all they had done for her.

Shaking her head she realized the reasons she had for wanting to leave no longer applied. Her life wasn't pointless anymore, and she was no longer alone. She would have to leave to accomplish what the Chronicler told her, but she now had a reason to return.

Confident in her decision she continued her flight, soon reaching the edge of the plateau she dove, racing towards the clouds that had served as a veil between her world and the rest of the world. As she entered the cloud cover she was greeted by even more cold that se was used to as well as water that collected on her scales out of thin air, growing ever larger until the wind stripped them from her body.

She flew blindly through white, her only sense of direction being up and down, but that was all she needed. Amaya couldn't help bug remember Ed fight with Palatinae, she clearly remembered setting the injured dragoness on a ledge, but when Pritsua had gone to retrieve her, she was gone. Could she really have fallen? Amaya tried not to think about it.

Breaking through the clouds Amaya was greeted by a sight she had longed to see her whole life, and bad caught but a fleeting glimpse of a few weeks ago: The world.

Sprawled out before her was a seemingly endless green blanket. Far larger than anything she could have imagined. She had thought Neo Midnight was large place, but it paled in comparison to this. The fields stretched as far as her eyes could make out, until it faded into a band of white which faded into the blue sky, so much bluer than the sky she had grown up under. She really felt like she had entered another world entirely.

Her mouth open in awe, she realized she could spend her entire life exploring the earth and only discover a fraction of what it held. In addition, although she didn't quite remember where her dream had told her to go, she felt like she should go south. But this raised a new question she hadn't thought to ask before.

"How am I going to get there?" she wondered out loud. She had never hunted before, she wouldn't k ow how tofu d shelter at night, she didn't even know the kinds of hazards the wilderness held.

"I'll help."

Spinning around, Amaya saw Frost hovering behind her, who laughed. "Surprised to see me?"

Amaya realized her mouth was open and quickly shut it. "Wh-why are you here?"

"Same reason you are." Frost answered. "That room will just have to melt."

"No really." Amaya asked.

"I figured you were jumping into this without thinking, so I figured you could use some help."

A part of Amaya wanted to tell him to go back, that he should mind his own his business, but as she looked at the impossibly vast earth below, she realized she would need his help. "I... Thanks." she said, which earned her a smile.

"Anytime Amaya, that's what friends are for, right?"

Amaya nodded. "People who can rely on each other."

"So which way?" Frost asked. Amaya motioned southwards and they took off together.


	12. The Lew Lowlands

After a few days of flying Frost had indeed proved himself useful. Amaya didn't know a thing about surviving in the wild, and whatever she didn't know Frost seemed quite capable of handling.

The first thing they noticed was how thick the air was this close to the ground. It was like every breath gave them enough air to last them forever. They never seemed to grow tired, and with more air to push their wings against they could fly much faster than usual.

As they flew on they also noticed the sun began to move faster through the sky. At first they thought their minds were playing tricks on them, but as the sun left its low path across the horizon and crept ever closer to the center of the sky they attributed it to being closer to the ground.

At what they guessed to be midday on account of the sun having already passed its halfway point (much to their surprise) they began to feel tired. Not fatigued, but in need of sleep. So they headed down to the Rollin plains they were passing over and chose a largish hill that gave them a good view of their surroundings on which to rest.

Amaya had gotten hungry, but hadn't seen anything edible on their flight. Chuckling Frost took off and left Amaya alone. Not a few minutes later he returned with a pair of large rodents, explaining that animals lived underground to avoid being spotted from the air.

Without a way to cook their food, they skinned the animals and just ate them raw. The blood, juices and textures were unlike anything Amaya was used to, and she had a hard time swallowing he meat. Frost likewise had problems, but assured her that they were predators and this was completely natural to them, they would just have to get used to the taste.

Afterwards they buried the leftovers to avoid a smell and other predators and laid down next to each other and quickly fell asleep.

When Amaya woke up she looked around her with slight disbelief, night had already fallen. The world at ground level truly was totally alien to her. She went over and nudged Frost to wake him up.

Groaning slightly, Frost stretched and raised his head. Confusion came across his face as he realized the day was over. Turning to Amaya he asked "How long have we been asleep?"

Amaya shrugged. "I know it wasn't that long. Remember how fast the sun rose?"

"Right." Frost said. "So which way now?"

"We're close" Amaya said. "This way." Taking off Amaya once again resumed her southward flight. Within an hour they could see a mountain in the distance. Another half hours flight and they could make out more details. The mountain appeared to look like a massive stone face pushing out of the earth. Its craters and crags forming a mouth filled with jagged teeth and eyes.

"We're going there?" Frost asked warily. "I dunno. I'm getting major bad feelings about that place."

"Me too." Amaya said. "But no, we're going there." She said, motioning to a massive waterfall which ran from the base of the mountain. The waterfall emptied out into a huge swamp. An entire forest lay beneath them, sunken in the marsh, half the trunks underwater or buried in mud, their branches devoid of all leaves.

As they passed over the area they began to feel an odd sensation in their wings, until they passed a point where their wings suddenly folded tightly against their bodies, completely of their own accord.

"What?" Amaya shrieked as she suddenly plummeted towards the earth. She tried desperately to open her wings, but they wouldn't listen to her, it was as if they were glued to her body. Amaya then did the only thing she could and curled up her body to brace for impact.

When she did hit it wasn't with the painful crash she expected, it was instead a dull splat. Opening HDR eyes she realized what she had at first taken to be solid earth really wasn't. Of all the places she could have fallen into, she was now neck deep in quicksand.

Naturally she started to panic. "Frost! FROST! Help!" she still couldn't open her wings as she thrashed, which only made her more scared.

Then there was a blast of cold and Amaya found the top inch of quicksand had frozen solid, keeping her from sinking further. looking up she saw Frost standing on the ice, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amaya yelled, "I could have sunk!"

"Oh really?" Frost said, "Quicksand is mostly water. And as long as you have air in your lungs, you can't sink. Matter of fact if it hadn't been for your thrashing you would have bobbed back up to chest level."

Frost the. Struck with his paw, shattering the ice around Amaya. Sure enough, as she stayed motionless, she began to rise until she was at chest level. Frost then froze another patch of earth and walked a few steps away before turning and offering Amaya his tail.

Gently biting down, she allowed Frost to pull her out of the muck. As she got her frown paws onto icy land she dug in and hauled herself the rest of the way out. Staking up se looked at Frost incredulously. "Where did you learn all of this?"

Frost gave her a smug grin. "Unlike some, I actually paid attention in school." Amaya rolled her eyes and looked around her.

"The Chronicler called this place the Lew Lowlands. He said long ago it was a vast enchanted forest, but the weather changed and it was flooded." Amaya looked around at the dead trees that stuck halfway out of the bog. "I can't tell the difference between solid ground and quicksand, can you Frost "

Gazing around, Frost said "I don't think any of it is solid ground. But then he grinned. "Good thing we're ice dragons, huh?" then he blew a stream of icy wind that froze the ground in front of them before taking an experimental step onto it. Finding it solid enough, he motioned for Amaya to follow.

They walked together for a few minutes on their self-made path to the waterfalls before Frost said "Man, this would be so much easier if we could fly."

Amaya nodded, then a thought occurred to her. "Hey Frost, how come you didn't fall out of the sky?"

"I saw what happened to you and stopped before I got to that point of no return, then I landed and made my way to you."

"Well, thanks for saving me." Amaya said.

"Ha! That's two you owe me now!" Frost taunted.

Amaya pushed him, making him stumble perilously close to the edge if their ice path. "I saved YOU from Palatinae, and after your lecher moment, I'd say we're even."

"Fine, fine." Frost said grinning. After a moment Amaya smiled back.

Then the peace was shattered when a great bubbly screech broke the silence along with the ice path.


	13. Malchus

Soon after arriving in the Lew Lowlands, Amaya and Frost had found themselves face to face with a creature from nightmare. The beast rose out of the muck, a gelatinous blob sprouting dozens of tentacles, a mass of dull eyes resting on top.

It had shattered the ice path they bad made, which now lay scattered around the monster in pieces just large enough to stand on.

"Malchus..." Amaya breathed slowly.

"You know what this thing is?" Frost asked with a hint of nerves in his voice.

Amaya nodded. "It's in one of my fairy tale books."

"Doesn't look like a myth to me." Frost commented. "Does it mention how to get around one?"

Amaya gulped. "No, they weren't in the 'Happily ever after' stories."

"Great." Frost said. "Now what?"

Amaya tried to jump from one price of ice to another, hoping to get around the Malchus, but as she started to move the beast swung a handful of tentacles her way with the same gurgling cry as before.

Unable to stop herself with her wings, she was caught by the appendages and sent sprawling back. If not for a well-timed ice blast by Frost; freezing the muck, she would have landed in the mire where she'd be a sitting duck.

Without warning the mass of tentacles lashed out again, this time ensnaring Amaya, wrapping themselves around her legs, neck, tail, and body. She was completely immobilized, unable to fight back.

"Amaya!" Frost yelled, charging a large ball of ice energy. Before he could launch his attack however, the beast slammed into him with its tentacles, sending him into the mud, where a host of tendrils waited for him, they quickly ensnared him and dragged him under, his head vanished beneath the swamp with a 'plop'.

"FROST!" Amaya screamed, struggling as hard as she could against the creature. Suddenly she remembered her element and with tears of rage in her eyes a shockwave of white light shot from her body, freezing the semi-liquid tentacles, and with a powerful jerk Amaya shattered them and fell to the mud below.

Sinking in to her knees she was helpless as the Malchus screamed and shot dozens of tentacles at her, each one honed to a spike. Unable to move, Amaya closed her eyes.

There was a blast if cold air, and Amaya opened her eyes to see Frost standing in front of her, now just as muddy as she was. The tentacles in a pile of frozen shards at his paws. He turned back to her and said "This time you do owe me." as be lowered his tail for Amaya to grab. Once again Amaya hauled her way onto the piece of ice.

"I've got an idea." Frost said. "Distract it, I need time."

Amaya nodded and jumped away, freezing a small patch of mud to land on before bounding away again, sac time she lanes she fired a flurry of icicles at the beast, though they voiced harmlessly of its thick outer layer, it got its attention.

As it turned away from Frost, who had begun to emit a swirling cloud of blue energy, Amaya shot a single well aimed Icicle into the mass of eyes on top its head. The Malchus began thrashing and screaming, twice its flails almost hit Frost, who had not yet moved as the vortex of energy he was creating intensified.

Then the Malchus did something completely unexpected, it launched its body out of the muck and came down on top of a surprised Amaya, at first crushed beneath its oppressive weight, she doom felt the slime start to envelop her. Horrified she opened her mouth and got a mouthful of the stuff, which immediately began burning the inside of her mouth, desperately spitting it out she realized she couldn't use her ice breath in there.

Looking through the gray goop that began to burn her flesh, she saw the hazy form of Frost, who had levitated off the ground despite not being able to use his wings. The vortex of energy coalesced into massive ice shards that began rapidly spinning around his body before his fury went off.

When it did the ice shot out in all directions and homed in on the Malchus, pounding its gelatinous body over and over, sinking deep into its flesh before with a final screech the monster popped, raining corrosive goop all over the area.

Amaya could see Frost running towards her, but there was still enough slime surrounding her that it muffled anything he said. The slime was burning more and more as Frost reached into the corrosive goop and pulled her out.

The first thing Amaya did after getting a lungful of air was scream in pain. Shortly after she found herself deep in more gunk, and immediately being pulled out.

Lying on the frozen ground Amaya sputtered and coughed, opening her eyes Amaya realized Frost had thrown her into the mud. What surprised her was that the burning was quickly fading.

Frost bent his neck she his face was level with Amayas. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Amaya snapped. "Why'd you throw me in the mud?"

"I figured since the Malchus hadn't dissolved the mud, that it countered the acidic slime somehow. "You were inside it, just twitching. I think it was trying to eat you."

Amaya sat there for a moment before saying "...Well, thanks." Then she smiled. "You saved me again."

Frost returned the smile. "Nothing you wouldn't do for me I imagine. Come on, let's get going."

Freezing a path towards the waterfall was slow and tedious work, but it had to be done. As they continued night began to fall and the lowlands all of a sudden looked more ominous than before. Then Amaya happened to look at one of the skeletal trees as they passed and saw two beady eyes glowing from the branches.

"Frost!" she squealed. Frost turned around and looked in the tree, but saw nothing.

"Your mind's playing tricks on you. Let's go." Frost said with a hint on unease. Amaya nodded and followed, glancing back at the empty tree.

A few minutes later Amaya heard a branch creak, groan and then snap. She looked at Frost, who nodded. He had definitely heard it. Full night had set, and the clouds covered the moon and stars. The only light came from the waterfall itself; which glowed blue, the one part of the enchanted forest that had not succumbed to time.

Without warning a dark shape whizzed past them with a fluttering sound. Amaya shrieked as Frost blindly shot a shower of hail at the thing. After the first attack they heard a short growl and a pair of glowing beady eyes opened before them.

"Still think I'm imagining things?" Amaya asked.

Frost shook his head. They waited for the creature to step into range, but instead growls and eyes began appearing all around them, at least six sets of eyes were now trained on them.

"...Great." Amaya said.

Without warning the eyes rose unto the air and rushed at the two dragons, who tried to fend off their attackers, but in the dark there was nothing they could do.

Amaya was about to swing her tail blade through the air in hopes of hitting something when she suddenly became extremely tired. Unable to even remain upright, she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

The last thing she heard was Frosts voice yelling her name.

"Amaya!"


	14. Conflagration

When Amaya opened her eyes, it was even darker than before. As she looked around she suddenly realized that she was once again in environment of her soul. All around her the blackness stretched on, the purple floor unbroken except for the progressive rings of color that surrounded her. Of all the colors, the blue one now glowed gently.

_**You**____**have**____**returned.**_ The voice said.

"But why?" Amaya asked. "I'm doing what you told me to, and I've learned to use ice."

_**It**____**is**____**time**____**to**____**unlock**____**another**____**power.**_ The voice said.

Amaya nodded to no one in particular and sat with her eyes closed. Unlike the first time she visited this place she could feel the energy flow within her, she focused on it and tried to decipher some hidden power within it. When she did, thoughts of her last waking memories assaulted her mind; she remembered that Frost was still in danger. This broke her focus and she opened her eyes.

"I don't have time for this." She said impatiently. "How do I wake up?"

_**You**____**must**____**make**____**time.**_ The voice said.

"But Frost needs me right now!" Amaya yelled.

_**And**____**let**____**this**____**passion**____**be**____**your**____**strength.**_ He voice said. _**Let**____**your**____**inner**____**drive**____**be**____**the**____**focus**____**of**____**your**____**energy.**_

There was a flash of light and a column of energy appeared before Amaya. Without hesitation she stepped into the light and blacked out.

When she awoke it was still dark, but she could hear growls all around her. She stood up but was immediately shoved to the ground by Frost.

"Amaya look out!" Just after she was thrown to the ground a dark shape flashed overhead. Looking around in confusion Amaya realized she was in pain. Scratches and punctures covered her body from where her unconscious form had been attacked.

Amaya got back up and resumed the fight as best she could. Swiping at anything her guts told her lurked in the darkness and firing ice blindly into the night.

"What happened just now?" Frost panted between attacks.

"I dunno." she replied "That Chronicler guy again."

Suddenly Frost yelled out in pain before she heard a large form fall to the ground next to her.

"Frost!" Amaya's anger towards the situation grew. She didn't want Frost hurt all the way out here where there would be no one to help. She wanted more than anything for this fight to be over. Remembering the Chroniclers words and acting on gut instinct, she focused all her will into her energy, opened her mouth and let loose.

Amaya was shocked that instead of a blast of ice like she had planned, her mouth spewed great gouts of orange flames, illuminating the entire area and sending their foes scattering in all directions.

After the initial shock wore off Amaya released anther burst if fire, it hit a tree hidden in the darkness and the centuries-dead wood burst into flames, giving a light source to see by. As she watched the strange birds that had been attacking them retreated, fleeing from the light.

Amaya quickly turned around and saw Frost lying on the ground, clutching his head. Blood streamed from between his claws.

Amaya sat next to her friend. "Frost, are you ok? How bad is it?" Frost just whimpered. Amaya reached out and took his paw away, there were three long gashes running down his the back of his head, the talons responsible had thankfully hit his horn and glanced off, missing his eye, but his scalp was bleeding quite badly.

Not being a healing dragon Amaya was at a loss for what to do. There were no living plants she could use as a bandage or poultice, and freezing his head was out of the question, the frozen flesh would die after a few hours. Amaya looked around for anything she could use to help her friend, and her eyes settled on the burning tree.

"Frost, this us going to hurt, but trust me ok?" Frost weakly nodded.

Focusing on her desire to help Frost she pursed her lips and blew a small stream of fire directly onto the wound. Frost began screaming, but Amaya held his head still as his scales turned red and burned off, the flesh underneath bubbling and then turning black.

As Amaya stopped the fire a few scales around the burn still had tiny flames dancing on them, but they quickly died down. In the end Frost's wound had been cauterized shut. Amaya couldn't imagine the agony he was feeling, but he wouldn't bleed to death.

Knowing he was in no condition to travel Amaya laid down next to Frost and whispered "I'm sorry." before he slipped into unconsciousness. Amaya then refroze the ground and took to keeping watch.

The tree had burnt itself to ash quickly, and Amaya took to sending fireballs into the sky periodically to keep those birds away. Her body hurt all over from the numerous scratches across her body, and a couple of deeper wounds from their beaks caused deep aching pains, but she ignored them even as they dripped blood. She knew Frosts wound was far worse. The talons had severed one of the major veins, and if she hadn't scorched it shut he would have bled to death. As it was he now had a severe burn.

The sun began to rise as Frost came to, his moans escalated into shouts of pain. Amaya breathed a small amount of ice onto the burn, not enough to freeze it, but enough to numb up the area. Frosts exclamations faded as the pain retreated.

As he opened his eyes he looked around, "How..." He looked at Amaya as she smiled proudly and blew a small ball of fire into the air. Frost smiled and shook his head. "So the legends really are true." He began to stand up but then fell back to the ground and reached for the back of his head.

Amaya was quick to grab his paw and stop him. "Don't, it's still gonna be tender. You took a nasty hit and I had to... burn it shut."

Frost cursed under his breath. "That explains why it hurts." Putting his paws underneath him Frost stood up slowly, arching his neck back to keep as much strain from the injured flesh as possible. Slowly taking a step, he instantly slumped over groaning. Amaya sighed and said "Maybe you should stay here."

"But what about you?" He asked. "Will you be ok on your own?"

"I'll be fine." She said. "I managed my whole life on my own so don't worry about me." Frost tried once more to stand up and failed, then he nodded his head and Amaya took off running, freezing a path as she went.


	15. Crystal of Water, Well of Souls

I am SO sorry everyone! Five months late!

I can't believe it took me this long to get out another chapter! I swear I'll be quicker from now on!  
>Low motivation combined with distraction and real life issues resulted in this chapter taking so long. I really do feel horrible for making you wait, and if for some reason you waited all this time then I love you! (no homo)<p>

Also, while some people were jerks and didn't just criticize my work, but downright trampled it into the dirt, they did teach me a valuable lesson and I hope I applied it correctly in this chapter. I hope you can all see a difference in this chapter.

00000

Amaya had found little opposition on her way to the waterfall and had time to reflect on the past few hours. Since arriving in the Lew Lowlands they had almost been eaten by a Malchus, and had been attacked in the darkness by a flock of strange birds. During this attack she had seen the Chronicler again and awakened her second element, fire. Using her newfound powers she had driven the flock off, but not before they inflicted a grievous wound on Frost. She had been forced to burn the wound shut and now continued towards the waterfall on her own.

Amaya still only had a vague sense of what she was supposed to do here. Her memories on the subject were caught in the undercurrent of her thoughts, and every time she tried to remember they seemed to drift just out of reach. Eventually she gave up and trusted that the Chronicler was guiding her true.

So Amaya was slightly surprised when she found herself staring up at an archway that led deep into the side of the mountain she had been walking towards all this time. Looking around she mentally berated herself for not paying any attention to her where she was walking.

The first thing she noticed of course was the archway in front of her, but immediately afterwards her attention was drawn away by a constant roar all around her. Looking around she realized that she had gotten behind the waterfall. From the distance it had appeared that the water was glowing. Now that she was here however she could tell the light instead came from behind the water, which made much more sense when she thought about it. Behind the falls the archway radiated a blue light.

Returning her attention to the arch she saw that the tunnel beyond stretched a good distance before curving out of sight. Shrugging to herself Amaya walked in.

As she continued through the cave the blue light steadily grew stronger, illuminating the walls. Looking around her the walls didn't appear to have been carved by water, instead the walls were jagged as if carved into the rock.

After what felt like a half hour of walking, it was impossible to tell time in the constant light, Amaya found herself in a large chamber deep inside the mountain. The chamber had steel girders scattered about the floor, left to rust into oblivion among what pieces of the ceiling remained after an apparent collapse long ago. The chamber was immensely tall, having a second tier before narrowing into a shaft that burrowed completely through the mountain. In the center of the level she was on there was a pit directly under the shaft that burrowed so deeply into the earth that the blue light which had lit up the curving, mile long cave was unable to reach the bottom.

While searching the chamber for whatever it was she was supposed to find, she found several veins of crystal in the walls, green and red being the most common, but here and there were small patches of an iridescent blue gem that sent odd surges of energy through Amaya when she passed them. She could tell none of these crystals were the source of the light however, so she left them where they were.

Finding nothing on the first level she looked around for a staircase, a ramp or some other way to reach the second level. Eventually her gaze came across a pile of rubble that had formed when the second tier had partially collapsed. Unable to find any alternative she made her over and began to climb.

The rubble was loose in several areas and more than once Amaya almost fell when the stone shifted beneath her. But after a few minutes of struggling up the pile of rocks she reached the second tier.

This level, like the first was littered with steel and other objects that had rusted into obscurity. On one side were the remains of what appeared to be a large chair, and near another wall was something that caught Amayas eye, two crystals unlike anything else in the cave.

The first crystal was a yellow color and came out of the ground a few inches before stopping suddenly in jagged edges, as if shattered long ago. Walking up to it she could feel an odd energy about it, as if an outside force had lent the power for its creation. However odd though, this yellow crystal didn't draw her attention nearly as much as what was above it.

Hovering above the gem was a large blue crystal, tear shaped and spinning gently. This crystal gave off the blue light Amaya had been seeing, and the closer she got to it, the more she felt a massive energy, much like the feeling of charged air just before lightning strikes.

Suddenly a huge surge rushed through Amayas mind. A torrent of memories. Talking with the Chronicler, and discussing the state of the world. The world was on the edge of collapse, and five ancient crystals were the cause. Each crystal was absorbing the energy from the world, disrupting the elements. If the crystals weren't destroyed, the world from becoming a lifeless orb.

As the visions and voices faded into her memories where they belonged, Amaya shook her head to clear herself before looking at the crystal. Opening her mouth she prepared to unleash a flurry of ice that would obliterate the gem, when an ear shattering howl filled the cavern.

Spinning around Amaya barely had enough time to see the dark shape rushing at her to release the attack she had prepared for the crystal. As a hail of razor sharp ice shards flew from her mouth they struck the object, causing it to screech in pain and back off.

In the blue light Amaya could see her foe, It appeared to be very similar to the birds that had attacked them outside, but it was bigger; bigger even than the guardians. As it backflapped it released an awful howl and dove at her once again.

Amaya shot more ice at it, but before it appeared to have been surprised more than anything as now it brushed the ice off and swung its body, bringing huge talons to bear. Amaya just managed to leap clear before the claws gouged large furrows in the earth where she had been standing. Switching elements she loosed a salvo of fireballs which seemed to burst on impact like bubbles, coating the beast in liquid fire.

The giant bird wheeled around screeching and flaring its wings, spraying liquid fire across the chamber where it stayed in flaming puddles, yet as hard as it tried to rid itself of the fire, it only succeeded in spreading it across its body. As it wheeled through the air Amaya gathered a large amount of energy, preparing to deliver the coup de grâce. But before she could the flaming bird careened straight at Anaya, forcing her to run to the side as the bird slammed into the far wall with a crash.

As Amaya watched, the flames covering the bird died as it stood up. As it turned around Amaya could see the blue crystal impaled in its chest, but strangely it didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, the crystal seemed to sink deeper in until only a small part if it was still visible and the bird itself now glowed with the crystals light.

Gathering her energy Amaya shot a stream of fire at the bird, but the blazing column seemed to bounce off the blue light that surrounded the bird. The bird made a hacking caw before it flapped its wings and took to the air. With a particularly powerful flap it created a gust of wind laced with blue light that took Amaya off her feet and sent her crashing into the far wall. As Amaya fell to the ground she felt a pain wrack her side. She could tell it was her ribs and prayed to the ancestors they were only bruised. Standing up she didn't see the bird and started to panic.

There was a monstrous screech above her and she looked up to see the bird diving. Amaya again shot fire at the bird, but like before it was unaffected. Before the bird could strike her however it was hit in the head by a good sized ball of ice, causing it to crash next to Amaya unconscious. Looking in the direction of the attack she saw none other than Frost standing on the level below her, smiling.

"Frost?" Amaya said in disbelief.

The blue dragon nodded in reply. "Just kill that thing already!"

Turning back to the bird Amaya could see it was in fact badly burnt from her attack and was bleeding in several of the worst areas. As it began to wake up and stir Amaya quickly ran over and twirled through the air, bringing her tail blade down on the crystal as hard as she could manage. It struck and the room rang out with the sound like a massive glass bell, as her momentum took her body around she followed through with a strike from her left paw. The second strike cracked the crystal and with a final attack from her right paw, it shattered.

All the energy that had been in the crystal instantly dissipated and the blue light faded. The bird again started screaming in pain and with a final well placed fireball directly into the cavity left by the crystal the bird jerked once and fell to the ground, insides burning.

Relief filled Amaya as the bird, and crystal were no more. Her mission accomplished, Amaya turned and started for the pile of rubble she used to get up there. Turning she glanced back at the odd yellow crystal for a moment before turning back to find Frost standing before her.

"Frost!" She said in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Am I unwelcome or something?" he asked, Amaya shook her head.

"Not that, you were hurt! How'd you get here?"

"I'll admit it hurt like nothing else I've known." Frost said "But I knew you'd need my help."

Amaya raised an eyeridge. "You _knew_ I would need help? What's that supposed to mean?"

Frost blushed. "I... er... what I meant was neither of us know this area. For all I knew there could be some monster in here."

"Uh-huh." Amaya said. "I'm sure that's what you thought." Walking past him she started down the ramp when a blast of pain from her ribs caused her to cry out and stumble. On the loose rock this caused an avalanche that would have carried her on a very painful journey had Frost not grabbed her at that moment and hauled her into the air, then glide down to the first level.

As Frost set her down Amaya said "You can fly again? How?"

"When you broke that crystal whatever spells held our wings vanished." Frost said. Amaya experimentally flapped her wings and found that they could indeed move again.

As Frost started walking for the exit Amaya saw the back of his head where she had burned him and was surprised to see the wound was gone. There were three faint scars where the claws marked him, but no signs of burning. When she asked him about it he pointed to the walls with the crystal veins. "Those gems have properties when broken. The red ones for instance heal, while the green ones restore your energy."

"How do you know that?" She asked. Frost laughed.

"I keep telling you Amaya, paying attention in school has its benefits."

"Shut up." Amaya said grimacing. Walking over though, her curiosity overpowered her embarrassment as she reached up and touched the smooth red crystal. Scratching the surface with her claw she shuddered as a tiny spark of energy shot into her claw and for a split second her pain lessoned a tiny fraction. Smiling a bit she reared back and struck a wide part of the vein. A few flakes flew off and turned into red light that was absorbed into her body. A few strikes later and she hadn't made much progress.

"Come on!" She yelled, turning to Frost.

Frost shrugged. "It is a kind of rock you know."

"Yeah," Amaya said. "But that other crystal broke a lot easier!"

"Maybe that bird crashing into it weakened it?" He suggested.

Amaya frowned. "Just how long were you watching?"

"Long enough." He said.

"And you never thought to help?"

Frost shrugged. "What can I say? It looked like you were having fun." Amaya groaned and took her anger out on the crystal, striking it hard enough to remove a sizable chunk, which turned to light and absorbed into her like the others, relieving a good amount of pain.

With that chunk gone and the knowledge of how hard to hit, Amaya was soon fully healed and had restored her energy with green crystals as well. After healing they tried striking the iridescent blue crystal that seemed to have a life of its own. There wasn't much of the rare crystal to shatter, but what they did somehow empowered them, as if the ancestors themselves were standing next to them and giving them power. It was a truly humbling experience and both Amaya and Frost were visibly affected by it.

After they had sated their curiosity of the place they spread their wings, and smiling at the thought of flying again took off down the tunnel. The path that had taken them what seemed like forever on foot now felt incredibly short as they were at the waterfall before they knew it. Tucking their wings close to their bodies they torpedoed through the wall of water, opening their wings again on the far side and flapping to gain altitude as they finally said goodbye to the miserable swamp.


End file.
